Sehangat Mentari
by Ay
Summary: Sakura tahu Sasuke membencinya. Karena itu dia tidak pernah berharap akan bertemu kembali dengan pria itu. Namun apa yang harus Sakura lakukan saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sasuke adalah adik dari suaminya saat ini sekaligus ayah biologis dari anaknya? /SasuSaku/ Enjoy it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari cerita ini**.

.

Cerita ini adalah lanjutan dari **Between** karya **Kira Desuke.** Sangat disarankan untuk membaca terlebih dahulu fanfic tersebut sebelum membaca cerita ini meski bisa dibaca secara terpisah.

Saya juga mempersembahkan cerita ini untuk sahabat saya tersayang, **happyflarg** yang baru saja diwisuda. Congratulation, Dear! :D

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Sehangat Mentari**

**Bagian Satu**

* * *

Sakura menahan napasnya, sebelum dia mengembuskannya secara perlahan. Desir angin sore yang membelai kulit lengannya dibiarkan begitu saja. Semilir angin memainkan anak-anak rambutnya. Sakura sangat menikmati saat-saat di waktu seperti ini. Senja yang sebentar lagi padam digantikan malam yang panjang. Gaun rumahan tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya jatuh pas membalut tubuh rampingnya. Sore hari begini dia akan menikmati kesendiriannya sambil meminum secangkir kopi di teras belakang losmen tempatnya tinggal. Suasana yang tenang, paling-paling hanya beberapa teman seprofesinya saja yang sibuk mondar-mandir mempersiapkan diri sebelum dijemput atau menjemput pelanggan. Sakura tersenyum kecut. Sampai kapan dia harus melakukan rutinitas seperti ini?

Sebuah tepukan yang mendarat di bahunya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Melamun lagi?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak melamun, hanya—"

"—memandang langit sore." Wanita paruh baya yang tadi menepuk bahu Sakura duduk di kursi plastik di sebelah Sakura. Mereka hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja plastik berwarna biru.

Sakura tersenyum, tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa. Tsunade, wanita paruh baya itu, sudah Sakura anggap sebagai seorang ibu, pengganti ibu kandungnya sendiri yang sudah meninggal. Tsunade-lah yang memberinya tempat tinggal saat dia dan ibunya yang sakit-sakitan terluntang-lantung di jalanan lantaran ayahnya yang mabuk-mabukan menjual satu-satunya rumah yang selama ini ditempati oleh Sakura dan ibunya demi membayar hutang dan puluhan botol minuman keras.

"Ada apa? Kau kelihatan murung seminggu ini?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, memandang sejenak ke arah Tsunade. "Ah, Ibu terlalu perasa. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kebanyakan dari para wanita yang tinggal di losmen ini memanggil Tsunade dengan panggilan Ibu. Begitu pun dengan Sakura. Beberapa bulan setelah ibunya meninggal, dia memanggil Tsunade dengan panggilan Ibu. Sejak memilih terjun menekuni profesi yang kini dijalaninya, Sakura sadar akan akibat serta penilaian orang kepadanya. Dia paham, meski zaman sudah berubah, orang-orang dari golongan seperti dirinya hanya akan dianggap sampah masyarakat dan dia menerima itu semua. Karena begitulah adanya. Mau memalingkan wajah pun kenyataan itu tidak akan berubah.

Namun bukan berarti dia sama sekali tidak merasa getir dengan keadaan yang membelenggunya. Kalau boleh, dia ingin lari dari semua ini. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur basah. Demi mendapatkan sesuap nasi dan uang yang cukup banyak untuk pengobatan cuci darah ibunya, Sakura rela meninggalkan kuliahnya yang seharusnya tinggal semester akhir dan menjalani profesi yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya.

Ingatan Sakura lari menuju awal mula kehidupannya sebagai seorang pelacur. Awalnya Sakura hanya mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang layak untuk pengobatan ibunya. Namun semua lamaran kerjanya ditolak, bukan hanya karena dia sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman kerja, tapi juga karena dia belum sarjana. Betapa saat itu Sakura menyadari bahwa gelar sangatlah penting dalam mencari sebuah pekerjaan di zaman sekarang ini. Sarjana saja banyak yang menganggur, maka Sakura hampir tidak memiliki peluang sedikit pun. Sampai akhirnya dia meminta bantuan pada Tsunade, wanita paruh baya pemilik losmen untuk mencarikannya pekerjaan. Bahkan sebagai pembantu rumah tangga pun Sakura mau asalkan dia bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk pengobatan ibunya.

Tsunade kala itu hanya memandang iba. Sebagai pemilik losmen di mana Sakura dan ibunya tinggal, tentu dia ingin membantu Sakura. Tapi apa benar tawaran pekerjaan yang akan ditawarkannya pada Sakura adalah sesuatu yang baik bagi diri Sakura sendiri. Namun dibelit kondisi keuangan dan kesehatan ibunya yang semakin kritis, Sakura kembali memohon dan berkata akan bekerja seserius mungkin jika Tsunade dapat memberikannya sebuah pekerjaan. Akhirnya Tsunade tidak tega dan menawarkan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya tidak tega dia berikan kepada Sakura. Sakura ingat, dia masih berusia 21 tahun kala itu.

"Sebelumnya, apa kau masih perawan, Saki?"

Sakura terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade. Menurutnya apa yang ditanyakan Tsunade tidaklah relevan dengan perkataan Tsunade sebelumnya yang mengatakan akan menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan untuknya. Namun akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Iya."

"Sebelum aku memberitahumu mengenai pekerjaan ini, aku berkata sekali lagi, aku sama sekali tidak menyarankan pekerjaan ini padamu, tapi—"

"Kumohon, Tsunade-san! Aku akan bekerja dengan baik. Tolong beritahu aku apa pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau tahu 'kan ada sebuah klub malam yang cukup besar di depan losmen ini?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia ingat, klub malam itu membelakangi losmen tempatnya tinggal sekarang. Kadang dia sering bertemu dengan Matsuri, _waitress_ yang bekerja di klub malam itu di pintu belakang klub yang menghadap ke losmen. Posisi losmen berada di belakang sebelah kiri klub.

"Apa aku akan bekerja di sana, Tsunade-san?"

Tsunade mengangguk lemah. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum lega. Dipikirnya dia akan menjadi _waitress_ sama seperti Matsuri.

"Kemarin manajer klub malam itu mengunjungiku, dia melihatmu ketika kau baru pulang mencari pekerjaan." Tsunade menghentikan perkataannya. "Dia ingin menawarimu pekerjaan."

"Pekerjaan?! Astaga, terima kasih, Tuhan!" Sakura mencium tangan Tsunade dengan penuh terima kasih. "Terima kasih, Tsunade-san."

Tsunade merasa bersalah. Dia melepaskan tangan Sakura yang masih menggenggamnya. "Sakura, sebaiknya kau menolak pekerjaan itu."

Sakura terperanjat. Menolak? Tidak, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. "Tapi kenapa aku sebaiknya menolak, Tsunade-san? Aku berjanji akan bekerja sebaik mungkin. Aku juga akan mulai mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar sewa losmen yang hampir dua bulan tidak kubayar." Selama ini Tsunade memang membiarkan Sakura dan ibunya tinggal tanpa membayar sewa. "Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Tsunade-san."

"Aku tidak menyarankanmu menerima pekerjaan itu, karena pekerjaan itu adalah menjadi kupu-kupu malam, Sakura," desah Tsunade lemah.

Sakura terperanjat sekali lagi. Kupu-kupu malam? Pelacur? Haruskah dia melacurkan diri demi membiayai hidup dan pengobatan ibunya?

Tsunade mengerti kegelisahan dan kebimbangan hati Sakura, maka dia menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu. "Tolaklah, Sakura. Aku, aku menyesal kenapa harus memberitahumu tentang tawaran pekerjaan itu. Harusnya aku menyumpal mulutku untuk diam."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Tsunade tidak bersalah. Dia hanya ingin mencoba membantu permasalahan yang sedang membelit Sakura.

Kegamangan hati dilalui Sakura sampai berhari-hari. Selama itu pula dia tetap rajin mencari pekerjaan ke tempat lain. Namun apa daya, penyakit yang diderita ibunya tidak mengenal waktu. Di hari kelima setelah Sakura mendengar penawaran pekerjaan dari Tsunade, kondisi ibunya memburuk. Bahkan harus sampai dirawat di rumah sakit.

Nominal yang tercetak di _invoice_ tagihan dari rumah sakit membuat kepala Sakura seakan ingin pecah. Dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Maka ketika nyawa ibunya dipertaruhkan, Sakura dengan berat hati menerima tawaran Tsunade. Tidak lagi dipedulikannya derita batin yang menderanya. Asal ibunya sembuh, apa pun akan dia lakukan, termasuk menjual harga dirinya. Begitulah sampai akhirnya Sakura setuju untuk melacurkan diri. Dengan profesinya itu, Sakura mampu membiayai pengobatan ibunya. Biaya yang diperlukan tidaklah sedikit. Dua minggu sekali ibunya harus melakukan cuci darah. Sampai bulan ketiga kesehatan ibunya berangsur membaik.

Ibunya selama ini tidak tahu apa pekerjaan Sakura sebenarnya. Yang dia tahu, Sakura bekerja pada salah satu teman Tsunade, membantu menghitung pembukuan di salah satu perusahaan anak cabang, begitu jawaban Sakura ketika ditanya sang ibu. Ibunya percaya, karena memang latar belakang pendidikan Sakura adalah jurusan keuangan. Namun yang Sakura tidak duga adalah kepergiaan ibunya yang begitu cepat. Memasuki bulan kelima, setelah muntah darah dan langsung dibawa menuju UGD di salah satu rumah sakit di kota, ibunya mengembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Saat itu roda kehidupan seperti berhenti bagi Sakura. Tak ada lagi motivasi bagi dirinya untuk tetap hidup dan mempertahankan eksistensinya di dunia ini. Hidup hanya sebagai seonggok sampah rela dia jalani, tapi kini dengan tidak adanya lagi sang ibu, Sakura tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia perjuangkan. Sampai Tsunade menguatkannya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia harus bangkit dari ini semua. Dia harus tegar.

Dari sanalah Sakura berusaha kembali memulai hidupnya. Dia memang masih menjadi pelacur, tapi sebisa mungkin dia tidak lagi melayani permintaan di ranjang dari para pelanggan. Dia hanya menemani para tamu minum atau sekadar menemani mereka berkaraoke sampai malam. Hanya malam di mana Sakura menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke-lah, satunya-satunya malam dia kembali berhubungan intim. Sakura ingin menabung sedikit demi sedikit penghasilannya. Rencananya dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya yang tertunda. Dia sudah cuti kuliah selama dua semester berturut-turut. Setelah itu, dia akan berhenti total menjadi seorang pelacur dan mencoba peruntungannya di dunia kerja sebagai seorang akuntan, profesi yang sejak dulu diidamkannya.

Namun belakangan ini dia merasa hidupnya semakin hambar. Sakura menolak jika hal itu dikarenakan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang terang-terangan membenci pelacur. Sejak pertama kali memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pelacur, Sakura sudah membentengi hal-hal semacam itu. Memakai hati sama saja dengan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan bersalah dan jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah bersumpah tidak akan sekali pun memakai hatinya ketika menjalani profesi itu. Tapi kenapa rasa sakit di hatinya begitu membekas saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang begitu jelas menyuarakan kebenciannya pada profesi yang dijalani Sakura?

"Nah, kau melamun lagi?"

Pertanyaan Tsunade serta merta membawa Sakura kembali ke tempatnya saat ini. "Aku tidak melamun, Bu. Aku hanya sedikit pusing."

Perkataan Sakura tidaklah dusta sepenuhnya. Karena sudah beberapa hari ini dia merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Badannya pun mulai cepat lelah. Pagi-pagi pun dia seperti mual. Entahlah, Sakura berpikir dia hanya masuk angin. Maklum, jam kerjanya tetaplah dari malam sampai dini hari.

"Kalau begitu istirahat saja malam ini. Aku akan berbicara pada Sasori." Sasori adalah manajer klub malam tempat Sakura bekerja.

"Mana bisa begitu, Ibu." Sakura tertawa pelan. Dia memandang lembut Tsunade. Meski kadang keras dan bertemperamen tinggi, Tsunade tetaplah wanita yang dikasihi Sakura. "Sasori-san malah sedang meminta tolong padaku untuk menggantikan Temari-nee bernyanyi malam ini. Temari-nee sedang tidak enak badan."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Pulanglah jika kau merasa kurang sehat!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Senja sudah berganti malam, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku masuk dulu, Bu. Mau bersiap-siap."

Tsunade ikut bangkit. "Iya, aku juga ingin beristirahat di dalam. Ah, rupanya usia semakin membuatku payah."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Jaga kesehatan, Bu. Jangan terlalu sering minum. Ingat pesan dokter minggu lalu." Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau dibalik sikapnya yang tegas tapi keibuan, Tsunade adalah peminum ulung. Namun Sakura tahu itu semua bagian dari caranya untuk melarikan diri dari kesepian sepeninggal suaminya, Dan.

"Ah, lama-lama kau semakin mirip ibumu," gerutu Tsunade. Semenjak ibu Sakura tinggal di losmen miliknya, wanita itu memang cukup dekat dengannya.

Sakura menyiapkan dirinya untuk tampil menyanyi di klub malam ini. Sebuah gaun sederhana berwarna hitam telah dikenakannya. Gaun itu sangat pas potongannya dengan tubuh Sakura. Sakura menyapukan riasan tipis di wajahnya. Dia memang tidak terlalu suka memakai riasan berlebihan. Riasan hanya digunakannya sebagai penunjang profesinya. Rambutnya pun hanya ditata dengan model ujung rambut yang dibiarkan sedikit mengikal.

Malam itu Sakura membawakan lagu _Someone Like You_ yang dipopulerkan oleh _Adele_. Suara Sakura yang cukup merdu untuk diperdengarkan membius para pengunjung klub. Semuanya seperti terhanyut ketika mendengar suara Sakura yang dengan penuh penjiwaan membawakan lagu itu. Tak ayal tepukan tangan pengunjung membahana ketika Sakura mengakhiri penampilannya.

Uchiha Itachi ikut bertepuk tangan ketika Sakura turun dari atas panggung. "Wow! Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Penyanyi barusan sungguh hebat!"

Sasori tertawa. "Kau paling bisa melihat barang bagus, Itachi."

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu." Tangannya mengambil segelas minuman yang ditandaskannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Baiklah. Itachi adalah anak baik! Aku setuju."

"Dan aku sendiri kadang bingung, kenapa aku bisa bergaul denganmu dan yang lain?"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Namun mata Itachi masih mengikuti sosok wanita yang tadi turun dari atas panggung. Sasori yang sadar akan arah mata Itachi hanya mendengus geli.

"Biar aku kenalkan kau dengan Sakura."

"Ah, rupanya aku ketahuan, ya?" Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Sakura ya? Nama yang indah."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seromantis itu terhadap wanita yang bahkan belum kau kenal." Sasori ikut menandaskan minumannya sendiri. "Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, akhir-akhir ini Sakura jarang menerima _job_ tambahan di ranjang. Kuharap kau tidak memaksanya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah salah satu tanggung jawabku selama berada di klub ini." Sasori melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi kalau Sakura tidak menolak, aku tentu saja tidak bisa melarangmu," katanya, disusul dengan tawa kecil.

Itachi cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasori. Dia memang tidak asing lagi jika mengetahui bahwa pekerja di klub malam terkadang dikaitkan dengan hal-hal semacam itu, tapi menghadapi kenyataan itu di depan kepalanya sendiri benar-benar hal baru baginya. "Dia pelacur?" Tanpa bisa dicegah pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja.

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi jangan menyakitinya. Dia sudah lama bekerja di sini."

Itachi menatap Sasori lama sebelum bertanya. "Kau pernah menidurinya?"

Sasori menyeringai. "Menurutmu?"

"Sialan!"

Sasori tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Aku bercanda." Dia menuangkan lagi isi minuman ke gelasnya. "Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat polos saat pertama kali bekerja di sini. Aku jadi merasa bersalah menawarkan pekerjaan itu kepadanya. Tapi ya, apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lagi pula saat itu dia butuh uang untuk membiayai ibunya yang sakit-sakitan."

"Dia gadis yang baik kalau begitu," komentar Itachi. Matanya kini memandang Sakura yang sedang duduk di meja bar tak jauh dari mejanya dan Sasori.

"Ya, maka dari itu, janganlah menyakitinya. Sakura tidak pernah berulah. Semua pegawai di sini menyayangi dan menghormatinya meski dia seorang pelacur."

Itachi mengamati Sakura. "Sasori, aku ingin berkenalan dengannya."

"Tentu. Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya."

"Tapi bukan sebagai pelanggan melainkan sebagai seorang pria kepada wanita."

Sasori mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Telinganya dipertajam. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Dia terkejut. Awalnya dipikirnya Itachi hanya ingin sesekali mencoba bermain api, bukan seperti sekarang ini. Itachi tidak pernah mau berhubungan dengan wanita, itulah yang dia tahu selama menjadi sahabatnya. Sasori tahu benar kalau Itachi masih memiliki perasaan kepada Konan, sahabat mereka yang sekarang telah menikah dengan Pein. Maka dari itu, dia cukup terkejut jika kali ini Itachi mau kembali membuka hatinya pada seorang wanita.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku memiliki kelainan seksual dengan menatapku seperti itu," dengus Itachi.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Ah, kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut, Itachi. Maksudku, ada banyak wanita lain di luar, ya, kau tahulah maksudku. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan secara detail, tapi kenapa harus Sakura?"

"Jangan terlalu menganggap ini berlebihan," kata Itachi. "Aku hanya ingin mengenalnya, bukan menikahinya."

Sasori tertawa. "Kau benar," katanya. "Nah, lihatlah ini!"

Sasori memanggil seorang _waiter_ untuk menyampaikan pesannya kepada Sakura. Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang ke meja Itachi dan Sasori.

"Ada apa, Sasori-_san_?"

Sasori memperkenalkan Itachi pada Sakura. "Nah, Sakura kau mau menemani Itachi di sini sementara aku kembali pada pekerjaanku," kata Sasori. "Jangan kecewakan dia, ya, dia teman baikku."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Baik-baik, aku tidak pernah mengecewakan seseorang," katanya.

Obrolan yang mengalir di antara mereka lebih kepada basa-basi semata. Sakura sudah sering menerima tamu dengan berbagai macam jenis, tapi belum pernah ada yang sesopan Itachi.

"Aku tahu mungkin aku sedikit lancang jika berkata bahwa aku sedikit bisa memahami jalan pikiranmu."

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku bukan wanita baik-baik, Tuan. Aku sudah banyak mengenal banyak pria dengan latar belakang yang bermacam-macam."

"Kalau begitu, coba beritahu aku, aku termasuk pria macam apa? Tapi sebelumnya, jangan panggil aku tuan. Aku bukan tuanmu dan kau bukan hambaku."

"Aku sungguh menghargai perkataanmu yang sangat manis untuk ukuran wanita sepertiku," kata Sakura. "Nah, sampai di mana tadi? Ah, ya, mengenai termasuk macam apakah pria sepertimu? Menurutku kau adalah jenis pria yang mampu melihat sebuah kesempatan dalam satu ruang yang paling sempit sekalipun."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Coba jelaskan," pinta Itachi.

"Begini, kalau ada seorang pria mengunjungi sebuah klub malam, pastilah pria itu bukanlah pria baik-baik. Pria itu datang ke tempat ini dengan berbagai macam alasan, entah itu mencari kehangatan yang katanya tidak didapatkannya di rumahnya, padahal aku yakin sekali bukan karena tidak mendapat kehangatan dia ke sini, tapi lebih karena nafsunya. Ada pula pria yang datang ke sini hanya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan bahwa dia benar-benar lelaki pada teman-temannya dengan minum minuman keras dan mengencani pelacur. Intinya banyak sekali alasan-alasan yang digunakan mereka."

"Lalu alasanku?"

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya menduga, lho. Menurutku kau datang ke sini hanya sebagai pelarian."

"Benarkah?" Itachi semakin menunjukkan ketertarikannya. "Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu?"

"Sekali lagi aku katakan, aku sudah sering kali bertemu pria dengan segala macam sifat. Dari awal bertemu dan mulai mengobrol denganmu, aku tahu kau tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk mengencaniku atau sekadar memakai jasaku untuk menemanimu malam ini. Kau hanya terlihat seperti butuh teman bicara."

Itachi tertawa kecil. Dia menatap hangat wajah Sakura. "Lalu kenapa aku harus memilihmu sebagai teman bicaraku?"

"Justru itu, kau memilihku karena kau memang membutuhkan teman bicara seorang wanita, bukan laki-laki. Dan jawaban kenapa harus wanita, karena biar kutebak, kau menyimpan sebuah rasa kekecewaan yang cukup besar pada seorang wanita tapi kau tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun atas keadaan itu. Dan dengan alasan itu pulalah kau memilih teman bicara seorang wanita, agar bisa melupakan sementara rasa kecewamu," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Itachi tertegun. Memang perkataan Sakura benar adanya. Dia memang masih merasakan kekecewaan yang sangat dalam atas pernikahan Konan. Konan adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Persahabatan yang sudah terjalin sangat erat itu membuat Itachi merasakan perasaan lain ikut berperan dalam hubungan mereka. Namun sayang, Konan ternyata hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat, tidak lebih. Dan Itachi begitu kecewa ketika Konan malah melabuhkan hatinya pada Pein, sahabat Itachi saat kuliah.

"Lalu jawaban dari kenapa harus aku dari sekian banyak wanita yang bisa kau pilih adalah ... karena aku hanyalah seorang pelacur," ucap Sakura, sambil tersenyum kecut.

Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut dan bersalahnya mendengar perkataan Sakura. Karena suara hatinya membenarkan perkataan Sakura. Dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Meski dia menanamkan di pikirannya bahwa dia tidak sepicik itu, tapi Sakura benar. Kenapa wanita yang dipilih Itachi adalah Sakura, bukan wanita lain, itu adalah karena Sakura hanyalah seorang pelacur. Maka Itachi tidak perlu merasa bersalah ataupun sungkan melampiaskan semuanya pada Sakura.

"Jangan merasa bersalah." Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya berkata sesuai dengan apa yang kupikirkan, dan perlu aku tekankan, kau tidak bersalah sama sekali, karena aku memang seorang pelacur."

"Jujur aku akui perkataanmu memang benar. Keterlaluan rasanya jika aku berharap kau tidak tersinggung atas apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak seburuk yang kau pikir."

Sakura memandang Itachi dengan tatapan penuh perhatian. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak menganggap kau sebagai pria tidak baik. Kau sangat ramah dan baik. Kalau kau tidak seperti itu, mana mungkin aku jujur mengemukakan pendapatku. Aku mengatakan hal itu karena aku pikir kau memerlukan teman bicara yang mampu diajak berbicara hati ke hati dengan fondasi kejujuran, bukan sekadar nafsu semalam."

Itachi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya yang selama ini dianggap selalu memberikan pelajaran hidup bagi orang di sekitarnya malah diajarkan pola pikir yang baru tentang kehidupan, bahwa seorang yang status sosialnya lebih rendah sekalipun mampu memberikan penenggangan yang luar biasa bijaknya.

* * *

Hubungan pertemanan Itachi dan Sakura terus berlanjut. Itachi sering menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang ke klub malam tempat Sakura bekerja. Seperti biasa, mereka hanya berbincang-bincang membicarakan berbagai topik yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan urusan ranjang. Itachi menghormati Sakura sebagai wanita dan sebagai temannya bukan sebagai pelacur. Sakura pun menolak uang yang diberikan Itachi sebagai tanda bahwa pria itu menghormati pekerjaan Sakura, bukan bermaksud menghinanya. Sampai akhirnya Itachi buka suara.

"Kalau terus seperti ini, aku seperti benar-benar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan," katanya suatu malam pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak menganggapnya seperti itu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita adalah teman mulai dari malam pertemuan pertama kita. Lalu apa ada seorang teman meminta bayaran atas apa yang dilakukannya atas dasar pertemanan?"

Itachi mendengus. Berdebat dengan Sakura memang pastilah memerlukan pendapat dan teori yang kuat. Jika tidak, dia akan ditelanjangi bulat-bulat oleh buah pikir Sakura. Tapi bukan Itachi jika dia tidak bisa membalikkan segala argumen Sakura.

"Tentu saja kau benar. Sangat tepat. Tapi apa ada seorang teman yang hampir setiap malam datang mengunjungi temannya di saat dia tahu temannya itu sedang bekerja?"

Sakura diam, karena dia tahu Itachi benar.

"Kecuali dengan satu alasan. Yaitu jika ada hubungan pekerjaan. Nah, kalau begitu tidak salah jika aku memberimu uang dan kau menerimanya."

"Terserah kau sajalah." Begitulah pada akhirnya, Sakura menerima uang pemberian Itachi.

Itachi dan Sakura banyak memiliki kesamaan, baik secara pemikiran maupun hobi. Sakura yang cukup lama menarik diri dari pergaulan mulai merasakan kembali gairah sosial yang begitu menyenangkan hatinya. Itachi banyak mengajari Sakura hal-hal dan pandangan baru. Dengan latar belakang pekerjaannya sebagai direktur di salah satu perusahaan milik keluarganya, Itachi memiliki wawasan luas mengenai dunia bisnis. Hal itu menggugah keinginan Sakura untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya semakin besar.

"Kau tahu, kadang aku berpikir aku sungguh beruntung bisa memiliki teman sepertimu. Kau seperti memberi kuliah gratis padaku." Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Jadi aku hanya dianggap dosen gratisan, hm?" goda Itachi. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati sajian _live music _di klub malam ini.

Sakura memasang wajah pura-pura kesal. "Mana ada dosen yang sering berkunjung ke klub malam," balasnya.

Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Omong-omong, besok siang apa kau ada acara?"

"Sepertinya tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Boleh kalau aku mengajakmu pergi makan siang? Maksudku, itu pun kalau ajakanku tidak mengganggu jatah tidurmu."

Sakura memandang Itachi dengan terkejut. "Memangnya kau tidak bekerja besok siang?" Sakura tahu jarak antara tempat kerja Itachi dengan losmen tempatnya tinggal cukup jauh. Meski Sakura tidak berharap Itachi akan mengantar jemputnya, tapi selama dua minggu mengenal Itachi dia tahu bahwa Itachi pasti akan bersikeras mengantar jemputnya. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau kerja di perusahaan keluarga kau bisa bersikap seenaknya dengan pergi ke luar kantor sesuka hatimu mengikuti urusan pribadi."

Itachi mencubit pelan lengan Sakura.

"Hei, jangan mencubitku seperti itu. Kau lupa ya kalau aku masih memegang sabuk hitam!"

"Habisnya kau berbicara seolah-olah aku itu karyawan nakal yang suka menelantarkan pekerjaan demi urusan pribadi."

"Lho, memangnya ada perkataanku yang salah. Aku hanya bertanya."

Itachi meneguk minumannya, lalu berkata, "Sakura, Sakura, baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Aku memang sedang tidak bekerja besok. Aku akan mengambil cuti tahunanku. Nah, jadi tidak salah 'kan jika aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang besok?"

"Boleh. Tapi ingat lho, kita pergi sebagai teman bukan rekan bisnis seperti yang selama ini kau jadikan tameng untuk memberiku uang. Kali ini jangan memberiku uang. Pertemuan kita nanti 'kan di luar klub dan sebagai teman. Bagimana?"

"Hahaha... Baiklah. Aku setuju. Besok aku akan menjemputmu jam sebelas siang."

"Baiklah. Aku juga setuju."

Maka keesokan harinya Itachi dan Sakura pergi makan siang bersama di salah satu rumah makan yang cukup terkenal di daerah Konoha. Sakura mengenakan pakaian santai, kaus biru model kerah V dipadukan dengan celana jins panjang berwarna putih pucat.

Acara makan siang itu berlangsung dengan cukup menyenangkan. Diselingi oleh senda gurau serta cerita-cerita pengalaman seru yang pernah dialami oleh Sakura maupun Itachi membuat acara makan siang bersama itu begitu menyenangkan.

Sakura tertawa dan hampir tidak bisa memercayai bahwa Itachi pernah tidak lulus di mata kuliah bisnis ketika dia bersikeras menolak teori yang dikemukakan dosennya yang menyatakan bahwa uang bukanlah faktor utama seseorang mencari pekerjaan.

"Dosenmu benar, lho. Secara teori memang bukan hanya uang yang menjadi faktor utama seseorang dalam mencari suatu pekerjaan. Ada banyak faktor lain yang menjadi keutamaan."

"Contohnya?" pancing Itachi.

"Contohnya adalah mencari ketenangan dan kenyamanan. Misalnya saja, seseorang itu bekerja di suatu perusahaan yang memberinya gaji yang sangat tinggi, tapi dia tidak menerima ketenangan selama bekerja di sana. Entah gangguan itu berasal dari atasan, sesama rekan kerja, atau mungkin dari pihak luar yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya di perusahaan itu. Tentulah dia akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan lain ketimbang bertahan pada kondisi seperti itu. Namun memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pada kenyataannya uanglah faktor yang paling dominan pengaruhnya dalam mencari sebuah pekerjaan."

Itachi bertepuk tangan kecil. "Lalu jika diadakan penelitian mengenai hal itu, perlulah digunakannya metode regresi linear berganda," canda Itachi.

Sakura memukul pelan lengan Itachi. "Kau mengejekku."

"Aku tidak mengejekmu. Kau tahu, kau punya bakat, Sakura. Lanjutkanlah kuliahmu! Sayang sekali jika kuliahmu tidak dilanjutkan." Itachi sudah mengetahui bahwa Sakura sudah mengambil cuti kuliahnya dua semester berturut-turut.

"Aku memang berencana melanjutkan kuliahku," kata Sakura. "Dari dulu ibuku ingin sekali melihatku lulus menjadi sarjana. Namun sayang takdir dan nasib berkata lain." Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi sendu.

Itachi menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang bebas di atas meja. "Kau harus percaya, ibumu pastilah bangga padamu. Lanjutkanlah kuliahmu dan raih cita-citamu."

Sakura tersenyum, mengamini perkataan Itachi dalam hatinya. "Terima kasih, Itachi. Kau tahu, aku kadang bersyukur bisa mengenal dan mempunyai teman sepertimu."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Sakura. "Aku pun begitu. Kepribadianmu banyak membuat perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik dalam hidupku."

Wajah Sakura merona mendengar perkataan Itachi. Sakura sudah sering mendengar pujian yang ditujukan bagi dirinya oleh laki-laki. Namun baru kali ini dia merasa dihargai, karena Itachi memuji dirinya secara manusiawi, bukan hanya basa-basi ataulah rayuan semata.

Pramusaji di rumah makan tersebut mulai menghidangkan pesanan Sakura dan Itachi di atas meja makan. Aroma ikan bakar yang dipesan oleh Itachi menusuk penciuman Sakura dengan begitu kuat. Sampai-sampai Sakura menjadi mual dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi ketika melihat gelagat Sakura yang seperti kurang enak badan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit mual. Mungkin masuk angin. Kau tahu sendiri jam kerjaku itu seperti hewan malam."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, berusaha menampilkan raut wajah baik-baik saja untuk menenangkan Itachi yang masih tampak khawatir. Namun di balik itu semua, ada sekelumit rasa khawatir yang menyergap hati Sakura. Sudah hampir beberapa minggu ini dia mengalami hal seperti ini. Badannya mulai cepat lelah, ditambah dengan mual-mual setiap paginya, dan ketika mencium aroma-aroma amis, dia seperti ingin muntah. Meski Sakura bukan mahasiswi kedokteran, tapi dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah pada tubuhnya. Dia merasa pinggangnya menebal dan dadanya seperti terasa penuh. Dari gejala-gejala yang dialaminya mau tak mau membuat Sakura berpikir ke arah yang paling ditakutinya.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura. "Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

Sakura masih berusaha menahan mualnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hoekkk..." Sakura segera menutup mulutnya.

"Astaga, Sakura! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Itachi beringsut ke arah Sakura, dia membantu memijat-mijat kecil tengkuk Sakura.

"Apa ini karena aroma dari ikan bakar yang kupesan?" tanya Itachi. "Kalau iya, aku akan menyingkirkannya dari meja."

Sakura meraih gelas yang berisi air putih di atas meja dan meminumnya pelan-pelan. Setelah merasa agak baikan, Sakura berkata, "Itachi, itu tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Makanlah ikan itu, sayang sekali jika ikan selezat itu tidak dimakan."

Itachi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku akan menyingkirkan ikan ini."

"Tidak perlu, Itachi. Itu namanya sama dengan membuang-buang makanan. Tidak sepatutnya bertindak seperti itu, sedangkan banyak orang di luar sana mengemis demi sesuap nasi."

Itachi tertawa kecil. Di saat seperti ini saja, Sakura masih sempat-sempatnya menguliahinya tentang sedikit pelajaran hidup. "Kau tenang saja. Menyingkirkan ikan bakar dari meja bukan berarti aku akan membuangnya, bukan? Aku akan meminta pramusaji untuk membungkusnya agar aku bisa membawa pulang. Bagaimana?"

Tawaran Itachi terdengar sangat menggoda. Kalau boleh jujur, Sakura merasa sangat mual jika mencium aroma yang menguar dari ikan bakar itu. "Apa boleh seperti itu?"

Itachi tertawa. "Tentu saja, Sakura. Sebentar aku panggil dulu pramusajinya."

Seorang pramusaji sudah membawa ikan bakar itu untuk dibungkus. Itachi bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia menitip dulu ikan tersebut di kasir dan akan membawanya pulang jika mereka telah selesai makan.

"Itachi, sungguh aku merasa tidak enak padamu."

"Karena apa? Perihal ikan tadi? Ah, sudahlah, itu bukan masalah, Sakura."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Di saat perjalanan pulang, Sakura meminta Itachi menurunkannya di depan sebuah apotek, tak jauh dari losmen tempat tinggalnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau ingin turun di sini?"

"Aku ingin mampir sebentar membeli obat."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di mobil," kata Itachi.

"Tidak perlu," kata Sakura. Dia membuka sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya. "Kau langsung saja pulang. Biar nanti aku pulang sendiri. Jarak antara apotek dengan losmen sudah dekat."

Itachi ingin menyanggah, tapi dia harus menghormati keinginan Sakura. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dan ... terima kasih untuk makan siang yang menyenangkan hari ini."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Itachi."

Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, lagi-lagi kita saling melempar pujian. Sudahlah, aku pulang saja sebelum kepalaku semakin besar mendengar pujianmu."

Sakura tertawa. "Baiklah-baiklah. Hati-hati."

"Ya. Kau juga."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apotek. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Namun belum sekali pun dia memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Kini setelah merasakan kondisi tubuhnya semakin merujuk ke arah hal yang paling ditakutinya, tidak ada alasan lain baginya untuk tidak memastikan apa yang yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Sakura membeli alat tes kehamilan di apotek. Hatinya gelisah. Tangannya gemetar saat melihat hasil yang tercetak di alat tes kehamilan itu.

"Po-positif..."

Tubuh Sakura melemas, jatuh terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang kecil di kamar losmen. Sakura tidak tahu yang harus dia lakukan. Kehamilan adalah hal yang paling ditakutinya saat ini. Di saat Sakura mulai ingin menata kembali kehidupannya, mengapa takdir harus menghadapkannya pada kenyataan ini? Sakura tahu persis siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Satu-satunya pria yang mampu membuat Sakura menggunakan hatinya saat menjalani profesinya. Tapi justru itu letak permasalahannya. Kenapa harus pria itu? Pria yang jelas-jelas menolak dan membenci Sakura.

Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana dan cita-cita yang mulai kembali disusun oleh Sakura? Apa kata orang nanti jika dia hamil tanpa suami? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya kalau dengan keadaan hamil seperti ini? Dan yang paling utama adalah bagaimana nasib anaknya nanti setelah lahir? Apa kata orang nanti jika anaknya lahir dari ibu seorang pelacur tanpa diketahui siapa ayahnya? Sakura menangis membayangkan babak baru yang harus dilewatinya akibat kehamilannya.

Godaan untuk menggugurkan janin dalam kandungannya begitu besar. Apalagi usia kandungannya pastilah masih baru mengingat baru satu minggu dia telat datang bulan. Namun hati nuraninya melarang hal itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga janin di dalam kandungannya tidak bersalah. Dialah yang bersalah karena membiarkan hatinya ikut andil dalam menjalani profesinya. Padahal biasanya, Sakura selalu meminum pil pencegah kehamilan setelah melayani pelanggannya. Namun dia merasa tidak tega jika harus melakukan hal itu setelah berhubungan intim dengan ayah si janin. Karena hanya pada saat itulah dia merasakan getaran dari hatinya yang terdalam ketika melakukan suatu hubungan. Namun kelemahan hatinya membuat dia harus menanggung akibat yang ditimbulkan.

Sakura bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Seiring berjalannya waktu pastilah kehamilannya ini tidak mungkin bisa ditutupi lagi. Tubuhnya pasti akan menunjukkan gejala-gejala kehamilan yang lebih nyata. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

* * *

Sakura bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Kehamilannya benar-benar menguras pikirannya.

"Sudah bangun?" Tsunade menyapa Sakura ketika wanita itu melihat Sakura duduk di teras belakang losmen.

"Ah, iya."

"Sudah sarapan? Kalau belum, aku sedang menggoreng ikan laut. Kemarin Asuma membawa oleh-oleh banyak sekali ikan laut sepulang dia memancing. Ikutlah makan bersamaku."

"Belum, tapi sebaiknya Ibu makan duluan saja." Sakura kemudian menatap kosong tanaman rambat yang menghiasi tembok belakang.

Tsunade memerhatikan wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. Ada banyak kegelisahan terpancar dari wajah itu. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tsunade, dia tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, katakanlah apa yang memberatkan pikiranmu? Bagaimana pun juga kau adalah tanggunganku selama kau masih tinggal di sini."

Hati Sakura dibanjiri kehangatan ketika mendengar perkataan Tsunade. Di saat ayah kandungnya sendiri sebagai keluarga terdekatnya tidak memedulikannya sama sekali, ada Tsunade yang memberikan kehangatan keluarga kepadanya. Tanpa sadar setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Tsunade cukup terkejut melihat reaksi Sakura. Sakura adalah wanita yang tegar. Belum pernah sekali pun Tsunade melihatnya menangis kecuali ketika kematian ibunya. Kini Sakura kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Pastilah apa yang sedang dihadapinya adalah sesuatu yang cukup berat.

"Maaf, Bu. Aku—aku belum bisa menceritakannya sekarang." Sakura menghargai dan menghormati Tsunade, tapi untuk saat ini dia masih belum bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya kepada wanita itu.

Tsunade mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri kalau kau tidak sanggup menanggungnya sendiri."

"Iya."

* * *

Itachi mulai merasa ada sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura. Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut Sakura tidak menemuinya di klub. Sasori bilang Sakura sedang sakit. Itachi percaya, karena memang semalam setelah mendapati Sakura kembali tidak bekerja, dia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjenguk Sakura. Keadaan Sakura memang tampak seperti orang sakit pada umumnya. Wajahnya pucat dan kondisi tubuhnya kelihatan lemah. Namun Itachi merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura. Saat berbicara dengannya, Sakura sering terlihat tidak fokus. Matanya memang memandang lawan bicaranya, tapi lebih sering terlihat kosong. Ketika Itcahi bertanya apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata semuanya baik-baik saja.

Namun Itachi tidak percaya. Maka keesokan harinya, Itachi datang kembali menjenguk Sakura. Sakura boleh saja menyembunyikan masalahnya dari Itachi. Namun Itachi tetap merasa harus mengetahui apa masalah Sakura dan mencoba untuk membantu wanita itu sebisa mungkin.

"Katakanlah, Sakura. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat."

Sakura tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. Dia mencoba memasang sikap dia tidak apa-apa. "Apa sih yang kau tanyakan? Aku tidak mengerti."

Itachi tahu Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ini siapa bagimu?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Apa lagi ini? Sebenarnya apa sih maksud dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku," jawab Itachi kalem.

"Lho? Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu? Kau sendiri sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar." Sakura tahu Itachi bermaksud baik, tapi dia tidak ingin membicarakan kehamilannya pada siapa pun untuk saat ini, termasuk Itachi.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Itachi balik bertanya.

"Terserah padamu. Aku tidak peduli."

"Nah, kau menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Jadi ceritakan, apa yang sedang menjadi beban pikiranmu?"

"Kenapa sih kau harus ikut campur terhadap masalahku?" sergah Sakura kasar.

Itachi menghela napas. Baru kali ini Sakura bertindak dengan emosi. Biasanya wanita itu selalu mampu membalikkan setiap perkataan Itachi dengan pikiran yang tenang dan terkendali. Itachi menduga pastilah apa yang sedang menjadi beban pikiran Sakura saat ini sangat berat. Sampai-sampai Sakura kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Sakura, sebenarnya aku ini kau anggap apa? Sahabatmukah? Atau hanya pria yang sekadar lewat dalam kehidupanmu?"

Sakura melengoskan wajahnya. Dia sadar perkataannya tadi terlalu keras. Mungkin ini juga berasal dari pengaruh hormon akibat kehamilannya yang membuatnya menjadi lebih uring-uringan. Sakura tahu Itachi bermaksud baik. Itachi peduli terhadap kondisi dirinya. Namun tetap saja, Sakura tidak yakin jika memberitahu Itachi adalah opsi yang baik.

"Sakura..." panggil Itachi.

Sakura memandang Itachi lekat-lekat. Itachi sungguh baik terhadapnya. Pria itu mau menerimanya sebagai seorang teman tanpa memedulikan profesi Sakura sebagai pelacur. Tidak pernah sekali pun Sakura merasakan diskriminasi sosial atau pun pelecehan dari Itachi meski pria itu tahu sebagai seorang pelacur, Sakura sudah sering tidur dengan banyak pria.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sakura. "Aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua perhatiaanmu kepadaku sebagai seorang teman."

"Kau bukan temanku. Kau adalah sahabatku, Sakura."

Wajah Sakura melembut. "Kau begitu baik, Itachi. Aku kadang merasa tidak pantas menjadi sahabatmu."

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi atau aku akan marah besar." Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Nah, sekarang maukah kau membagi apa yang menjadi beban pikiranmu saat ini. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Kau tidak akan bisa membantuku, Itachi."

"Kalau begitu katakanlah. Sebelum kau mengatakan apa masalahmu, aku tidak bisa memutuskan apakah aku bisa membantumu atau tidak."

Sekali lagi Sakura memandang Itachi lekat-lekat. Dia memantapkan hatinya untuk menceritakan apa yang belakangan ini menyedot habis pikirannya.

"Aku hamil."

Dua kata itu membuat Itachi terkejut. Bahkan pertanyaan yang tidak sopan langsung meluncur dari mulutnya sebelum bisa dicegah.

"Kau tahu siapa ayahnya?"

Itachi menyadari pertanyaannya begitu sensitif. "Maaf, maksudku—"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Aku tahu semua yang mengetahui keadaanku pastilah akan menanyakan hal itu jika mengetaui seperti apa pekerjaanku."

Itachi mengerti kegelisahan Sakura. Namun dia tidak ingin hanya berdiam diri tanpa memberikan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan penghiburan bagi Sakura.

"Aku akan membantumu," kata Itachi.

"Membantu bagaimana? Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku saat ini."

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk mencari siapa pria itu."

Sakura menatap Itachi tajam. Sedangkan Itachi sadar perkataannya barusan sangatlah sensitif.

"Maksudku, aku bisa membantumu untuk—"

"—Itachi, sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu mencari siapa pria yang menghamiliku." Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Karena aku sendiri sudah tahu siapa pria itu."

Kali ini giliran Itachi yang menatap Sakura tajam. "Katakan, siapa pria itu?" Itachi bertekad akan membantu Sakura untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban dari pria yang sudah menghamilinya.

"Itu tidak penting, Itachi."

"Tidak penting? Kau..." Itachi membuang wajahnya, sebelum berkata, "Sakura, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Kenapa kau menganggap itu tidak penting? Tentu saja itu penting. Pria itu harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padamu dan pada bayi yang ada di kandunganmu."

Sakura tertawa miris. "Kau sungguh lucu."

Itachi nampak tidak suka dengan perkataan Sakura yang seolah menertawakannya.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa pria itu harus bertanggungjawab padaku dan bayi yang kukandung. Tapi apa kau lupa siapa aku?" Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Aku hanya seorang pelacur, Itachi."

Itachi bungkam. Dia mengerti perasaan Sakura. Namun dia tidak bisa tidak berbuat apa-apa, sementara Sakura sedang mengalami masalah seperti ini.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberitahu pria itu mengenai kehamilanmu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ... mencintainya."

Tubuh Itachi membeku di tempat. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Kau mencintainya dan kau pikir akan mengorbankan dirimu dan bayi yang dikandungmu demi ketenangan pria itu."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak akan mengorbankan bayiku, Itachi. Aku ... aku tidak ingin menggugurkannya," kata Sakura. Dia terisak pelan. "Dia tidak bersalah, akulah yang bersalah. Aku membiarkan hatiku berperan saat menjalani pekerjaanku. Aku tidak bisa menolak getaran yang kurasakan ketika bertemu pria itu. Meski dia begitu membenciku, aku ... aku malah dengan sengaja terus menerus menggodanya, berharap dia jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Kupikir awalnya aku melakukan itu hanya karena aku ingin membuktikan padanya bahwa yang salah bukan hanya aku, bukan hanya pelacur, seperti apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi juga pria-pria hidung belang yang menyewaku pun bersalah karena tergoda oleh rayuan dan cumbuanku. Tapi aku salah, Itachi. Aku salah... Aku melakukan itu semua bukan karena ingin membuktikan padanya, tapi karena aku mencintainya."

Itachi meremas pelan jemari Sakura dalam genggamannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Itachi?" Sakura mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih rata. Usia kandungannya masih muda, belum ada perubahan-perubahan yang berarti pada tubuhnya. "Mungkin sekarang kehamilanku belum terlihat, tapi bagaimana dengan bulan-bulan berikutnya, Itachi? Aku pasti akan sangat merepotkan Ibu. Belum lagi bagaimana bisa aku melanjutkan kuliahku jika keadaan perutku semakin membesar dan itu semua kulakukan tanpa adanya seorang suami?"

Itachi mengerti kegelisahan yang sedang membelenggu hati Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau menggugurkan kandunganku. Memang rencana itu terasa begitu menggodaku. Apalagi dengan usia kandunganku yang masih muda, pastilah hal itu akan sangat mudah. Tapi aku tidak mau, Itachi."

Itachi mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura. "Aku mengerti. Tenanglah, aku akan memikirkan jalan keluar dari permasalahanmu."

"Kau tidak perlu membebani dirimu dengan apa yang sudah aku ceritakan, Itachi. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku."

"Ssttt...! Jangan bicara seperti itu," sanggah Itachi. "Saki, siapa saja yang sudah mengetahui kehamilanmu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Belum ada yang tahu kecuali kau. Aku bahkan belum memeriksakan kandunganku ke dokter kandungan."

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini jangan dulu memberitahu siapa pun mengenai kehamilanmu," kata Itachi. "Dan besok siang aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu." Itachi melihat gelagat Sakura akan membantahnya, maka dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jangan membantahku, Sakura. Kau harus memeriksakan kandunganmu. Besok aku yang akan mengantarmu. Tidak ada tawar menawar."

"Baiklah," kata Sakura pada akhirnya.

* * *

Jam antik di kamar Itachi sudah berdenting sebanyak tujuh kali. Sudah semalaman Itachi memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membantu Sakura. Jiwa Sakura pasti sedang tersiksa dengan kenyataan yang dialaminya. Padahal baru saja wanita itu akan memulai kembali kehidupannya dengan mulai melanjutkan kuliahnya dan berhenti menjadi seorang pelacur, tapi takdir malah berkata lain. Dia harus mengandung janin dari pria yang dicintainya dan yang membencinya.

"Kasihan Sakura."

Itachi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membantu Sakura. Sakura tidak mau menggugurkan kandungannya dan Itachi memahami itu. Sejauh yang Itachi kenal, Sakura adalah wanita yang baik terlepas dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelacur. Naluri keibuannya pasti menolak jika harus membunuh bayi tidak berdosa yang sedang dikandungnya.

Namun Itachi sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan jalan keluar lain dari permasalahan yang dialami Sakura, kecuali pria yang menghamili Sakura mau bertanggung jawab dan menikahinya.

Ya, seandainya saja pria itu mau bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Sakura.

Itachi membelalakkan kedua matanya. Seketika sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Seandainya ada pria yang mau menikahi Sakura.

Itachi bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia segera mandi dan bergegas pergi menuju garasi untuk membawa mobilnya ke arah losmen Sakura.

"Tumben pagi-pagi sudah rapi. Mau ke mana, Itachi?"

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya memandang Mikoto, ibunya, yang sedang memasak di dapur. Dia mengubah arahnya menuju dapur, duduk di salah satu kursi dapur.

"Wow! Masak apa, Bu? Sepertinya enak."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Itachi."

Itachi meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ibu tahu saja."

"Aku mengandungmu selama sembilan bulan, aku juga yang membesarkanmu selama ini, Itachi. Nah, sekarang ceritakan, mau ke mana anak ibu yang tampan ini sudah rapi pagi-pagi begini?"

"Bu, apa Ibu sudah mau memiliki seorang cucu?"

Mikoto menautkan alisnya. "Cucu? Kenapa pembicaraanmu menjadi seputar cucu?"

"Errr... Apa Ibu keberatan jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita? Maksudku, benar-benar serius menjalani sebuah hubungan, sampai ke jenjang pernikahan."

Mikoto tampak terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya mulai melembut. Dia menghampiri Itachi dan menepuk lembut bahunya.

"Kapan kau akan mengenalkan wanita itu padaku?"

Kali ini giliran Itachi yang terkejut. "Jadi, Ibu setuju jika aku segera menikah?"

Mikoto tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabaran, eh?" goda Mikoto. "Kau sudah besar. Usiamu sudah hampir 28 tahun, sudah waktunya kau memikirkan untuk membina rumah tangga. Ibu percaya pada pilihanmu."

Itachi tersenyum sumringah. Satu rencananya berhasil, semoga rencana-rencana selanjutnya pun berjalan dengan baik.

"Terima kasih, Bu."

"Jadi sudah berpakaian rapi di cuti panjang ini kau lakukan karena ingin kencan, bukan begitu?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Ah, andai saja Sasuke sedang ada di sini. Dia pasti akan sangat bahagia melihat kakaknya sudah mulai memikirkan rencana berumah tangga. Atau malah dia akan iri padamu," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Sakura cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan Itachi di losmennya pagi ini. Memang kemarin Itachi bilang akan mengantarnya ke dokter kandungan. Tapi dia tidak menduga bahwa Itachi akan datang menjemputnya pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Kau datang terlalu pagi, aku bahkan belum mandi."

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya ampun, anak gadis tidak boleh malas mandi."

Sakura tertawa mendengar gurauan Itachi. "Sayangnya aku sudah bukan gadis."

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Nah, aku salah bicara ya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau ini, seperti baru mengenal aku saja. Nah, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu. Tunggulah sebentar di teras depan. Aku akan selesai secepat mungkin."

"Baiklah."

Berselang dua puluh menit, Sakura sudah keluar menghampiri Itachi dengan wajah segar. Dia hanya mengenakan kemeja tangan pendek sederhana berwarna biru muda dipadukan dengan celana bahan berwarna_ soft cream. _Rambutnya pun hanya disisir biasa, tapi Sakura sempat memberikan tonik pada rambutnya, lebih agar rambutnya sehat.

Di perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Itachi lebih banyak diam, tapi Sakura bisa melihat ada kelegaan besar terpeta di wajahnya. Itachi sesekali tersenyum kecil sambil bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang diputar di _tape_ mobil.

Dokter yang memeriksa kandungan Sakura mengatakan bahwa kondisi janin yang dikandung Sakura cukup baik. Tidak ada masalah serius yang berarti. Namun demikian, Sakura diminta untuk tetap memeriksakan kandungannya secara rutin.

"Sakura, aku sudah menemukan satu solusi untuk mengatasi permasalahan yang kau hadapi."

Sakura dan Itachi sedang makan siang di sebuah rumah makan, tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Sakura memeriksakan kandungannya.

Sakura cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Itachi. "Maksudmu? Oh, Itachi, ayolah, tidak ada yang bisa membantuku dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Dan kumohon, kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan itu untukku."

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada, Sakura. Ada satu cara. Satu-satunya cara adalah kau harus mempunyai suami dan anakmu harus mempunyai ayah secara sah."

"Tapi aku tidak mau meminta pertanggungjawaban darinya, Itachi."

"Aku tahu dan bukan pria itu yang akan menjadi suami dan ayah bagi anakmu nanti."

"Eh?"

"Aku, Sakura. Akulah yang akan menikahimu dan menjadi ayah secara hukum bagi anakmu."

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Itachi, kau ... kau gila. Aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan hidupmu dengan cara seperti itu."

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak gila. Aku sudah berpikir semalaman dan aku yakin inilah cara satu-satunya untuk menarikmu keluar dari masalah itu. Itu pun kalau kau mau menerimaku sebagai seorang suami."

"Aku tidak mau, Itachi," kata Sakura tegas. "Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan hidupmu demi masalahku."

"Aku tidak merasa berkorban, Sakura," jelas Itachi. "Aku malah merasa beruntung jika memiliki istri seperti dirimu. Aku memang masih mencintai Konan, tapi aku berjanji akan menjaga kehormatan pernikahan kita jika kau mau menerima usulanku. Aku pun tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjalani hubungan suami istri denganku. Aku tahu kau masih mencintai ayah biologis dari anakmu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Kita sama-sama tahu kalau kita memiliki banyak kesamaan dan kecocokan satu sama lain. Maka kupikir bukan hal sulit jika kita hidup bersama-sama sebagai suami istri. Dan aku berjanji. Aku akan melepaskanmu jika suatu saat kau bertemu dengan pria yang kau cintai dan ingin membangun hidup baru dengan pria itu."

"Itachi..." Sakura tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Itachi sangat baik terhadapnya. Dia seperti wanita jalang yang menjebak Itachi dengan situasi ini.

"Pikirkanlah, Sakura. Ini adalah jalan satu-satunya."

"Tapi ini semua tidak adil bagimu, Itachi."

Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Tidak adil bagaimana?"

"Dari semua yang kau katakan, itu semua sangat menguntungkan bagiku, tapi kulihat tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang bisa kau ambil."

"Kata siapa aku tidak mengambil keuntungan?" Itachi menyeringai. "Kalau punya istri, hidupku pasti akan lebih teratur. Ada yang menyiapkan makanan untuku, ada yang menyambutku setiap pulang dari kantor, dan yang jelas, aku tidak akan lagi pergi ke klub malam."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Masih sempat-sempatnya kau menggodaku," kata Sakura. "Tapi tetap saja itu semua tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kudapatkan jika menerima tawaranmu. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah, Itachi."

"Tidak usah merasa seperti itu, Sakura. Kau harus memikirkan bayimu. Dia harus memiliki ayah secara sah. Pikirkanlah dengan baik, Sakura."

Sakura tahu Itachi benar. Tapi apakah harus seperti ini?

"Demi bayimu, Saki," kata Itachi lagi.

Sakura akhirnya menyetujui usul Itachi. "Baiklah," katanya. "Tapi berjanjilah, Itachi. Bahwa kau pun memiliki hak yang sama denganku. Kau boleh meninggalkanku jika kau menemukan dan ingin menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang kaucintai."

Itachi tersenyum hangat. "Tentu."

Beberapa hari kemudian, Itachi sudah membawa Sakura ke rumahnya dan mengenalkannya kepada Mikoto. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura dan Mikoto untuk saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Mikoto sangat senang ketika Itachi membawa Sakura datang berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan Mikoto. Sakura pun sangat senang karena Mikoto begitu terbuka menyambutnya dengan kehangatan.

Itachi berencana akan menikah dengan Sakura bulan depan. Rencana yang awalnya ditentang oleh Mikoto. Meski menyukai Sakura, Mikoto merasa itu terlalu terburu-buru. Apa lagi Itachi ingin agar pernikahan mereka tidak perlu terlalu dipestakan secara besar. Dia hanya ingin menikah di catatan sipil secara resmi dan menggelar resepsi sederhana hanya untuk kalangan keluarga dan kerabat dekat. Sebenarnya itu semua dilakukan Itachi agar Sakura tidak perlu terlalu terekspos di pesta pernikahan mereka nanti. Dia takut jika ada salah satu tamu undangan yang mengetahui tentang jati diri Sakura. Meski tidak mempermasalahkan pekerjaan Sakura, tapi Itachi tidak ingin menambah beban wanita itu jika harus mengalami tatapan sinis dan penuh tanda tanya di pesta pernikahan mereka nanti jika ada yang tahu jati dirinya.

Itachi berusaha meyakinkan Mikoto bahwa rencana menikah sudah dia pikirkan secara masak dari jauh-jauh hari, tapi baru sekaranglah dia mengatakan itu pada Mikoto. Hingga pada akhirnya Mikoto menyetujuinya dan sebulan kemudian Itachi dan Sakura resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

* * *

Satu setengah tahun telah terlewati. Sakura telah melahirkan bayi laki-laki tampan yang diberi nama Rei Uchiha. Sakura memilih proses persalinan dengan cara operasi. Sebenarnya hal ini dilakukan hanya untuk memperlihatkan seolah-olah bahwa bayi Sakura lahir karena memang membutuhkan operasi secepat mungkin, bukan karena memang usia kandungannya yang sudah mencukupi.

Kini Usia Rey belum genap setahun, tapi balita laki-laki itu telah mampu membius hampir seluruh kerabat Itachi maupun Sakura dengan wajahnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Mikoto sangat menyayangi Rei. Dia selalu berkata bahwa Rei sama seperti Uchiha lainnya, berambut hitam, dan merasa bahwa Rei mirip sekali dengan Itachi kecuali matanya yang sewarna dengan mata Sakura. Sakura terkadang begitu merasa bersalah jika mengingat hal itu. Karena Rei bukanlah anak kandung Itachi.

Sementara itu rumah tangga Itachi dan Sakura berjalan dengan baik. Baik Itachi maupun Sakura saling menghormati dan menjaga satu sama lain. Mereka memang tidur sekamar, tapi di atas dua tempat tidur yang berbeda. Tak pernah sekali pun Itachi melanggar janjinya. Sakura pun melayaninya dengan penuh pengabdian seorang istri kepada suami. Meskipun tidak pernah berhubungan badan, mereka tetap saling mengasihi satu sama lain.

"Berapa lama kau akan menginap di Oto, Itachi?" Sakura bertanya karena ingin tahu. Dia sedang merapikan beberapa potong pakaian Itachi di dalam koper.

"Tidak lama. Mungkin hanya dua atau tiga hari."

Hari ini Itachi akan berangkat ke Oto untuk meresmikan pembukaan cabang baru perusahaannya di kota tersebut.

"Hati-hati selama berada di sana. Jangan lupa untuk menjaga kondisi kesehatanmu dan makanlah secara teratur."

Itachi tersenyum miring. "Baik, Nyonya Uchiha."

Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas akibat godaan Itachi. "Jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi begini."

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasannya. Sedangkan Sakura bangkit setelah selesai mengepak keperluan Itachi selama di Oto di dalam koper. Dia bangkit dan membantu Itachi memasang dasi.

"Ingat, kau harus hati-hati dan jaga kondisi kesehatanmu," kata Sakura. "Dan jangan lama-lama di sana. Rumah akan sepi jika kau tidak ada," lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan cepat pulang. Apalagi di rumah ada jagoan lucu yang ingin segera bermain dengan ayah, bukan begitu, Jagoan?" Itachi menoleh pada balita yang sedang asyik bermain di dalam boks-nya.

Sadar kini menjadi pusat perhatian, Rei tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang belum tumbuh. Dia tertawa-tawa kecil sambil mengacung-acungkan jarinya ke atas.

Itachi dan Sakura tertawa. Itachi mendekati boks, merendahkan posisi tubuhnya agar sepadan dengan Rei. "Nah, Jagoan, selama tidak ada ayah di rumah, kau harus menjaga ibumu, ya."

Rei yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Itachi hanya tertawa-tawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Itachi, sambil menggerakan tangannya mencoba meraih Itachi.

Sakura mendekati Rei dan menggendongnya. "Nah, anak manis, ayo kita antar ayahmu sampai ke depan."

Sakura dan Rei mengantar Itachi sampai pintu depan. Sebelum Itachi pamit, dia mengatakan bahwa selama dia berada di Oto, adiknya akan menemani Sakura di rumah.

"Apa itu harus, Itachi? Maksudku, kau tahu 'kan aku tinggal di sini hanya bertiga dengan Rei dan Chiyo-baasan. Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menerima tamu di saat suamiku tidak ada di rumah?"

Sakura dan Itachi memang tinggal terpisah dari Mikoto setelah menikah. Mereka hanya tinggal ditemani oleh Chiyo-baasan, wanita paruh baya yang membantu Sakura dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Awalnya Itachi tidak tega meninggalkan ibunya sendiri. Namun apa boleh buat, dia tidak mungkin serumah dengan Mikoto tanpa membongkar rahasia pernikahan mereka. Cepat atau lambat Mikoto pasti akan mencium rahasia itu jika mereka tinggal serumah.

"Dia bukan tamu, Sakura. Dia adikku. Lagi pula akulah yang memintanya untuk datang dan menemanimu selama aku tidak ada di rumah. Dia juga tidak keberatan, kok. Dia merasa itu cara untuk menebus ketidakhadirannya di pesta pernikahan kita dan di saat kelahiran Rei."

Sakura memang belum pernah bertatap muka dengan adik Itachi. Saat mengunjungi rumah Itachi dulu pun dia tidak menemukan foto adiknya. Itachi bilang adiknya pemalu dan tidak suka difoto. Ketika hari pernikahannya, Itachi mengatakan bahwa adiknya sedang berada di luar negeri dan tidak memungkinkan untuk datang ke pernikahan mereka. Pun ketika Rei lahir, adiknya tidak bisa datang karena dia sendiri sedang sakit dan tidak bisa pulang ke Konoha. Sakura sempat terkejut saat Itachi mengatakan bahwa nama adiknya adalah Sasuke. Namun Sakura berusaha berpikir secara realistis. Nama Sasuke bukanlah nama asing. Banyak sekali pria yang mungkin bernama sama dengan nama ayah kandung Rei.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura. "Hati-hati, Itachi."

"Kau juga, berhati-hatilah di rumah."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan memandang Itachi yang mulai memasuki mobilnya dan menjauh dari kediaman mereka.

Hari sudah senja ketika Sakura mendengar ada ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Sakura melirik Rei yang sedang tertidur di boks. Ketukan pintu masih terus terdengar. Sepertinya Chiyo-baasan tidak mendengarnya. Sakura yang tadinya sedang membaca sebuah novel sambil membaringkan tubuhnya, kini bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan siapa yang didapatinya sedang berdiri di hadapannya tanpa halangan apa pun membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang.

Orang itu masih sama meskipun hampir dua tahun terlewati. Kulit putih, rambut hitam, dan tatapan tajam matanya yang seolah menembus diri terdalam Sakura masih sama seperti dulu.

Sama seperti apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, tamunya pun merasa sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya. Apa benar wanita yang dinikahi kakaknya adalah wanita yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya? Wanita yang pernah membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh di hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

Nah, pertama-tama terima kasih banget udah mau baca sampai akhir. Saya tahu saya keterlaluan bikin chapter sepanjang ini. Mudah-mudahan nggak bosen bacanya. ;_; *pundung*

Sepertinya tanpa diberitahu pun, semua udah tahu siapa tamu yang datang ke rumah Sakura ya? #plaks XD

Buat yang mau nanya lemon, plis banget jangan nanya itu. Rate M bukan cuma berisi lemon. Saya tekankan rate M di sini lebih kepada tema dan isi cerita yang cukup berat.

Saya mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih sama Kira Desuke yang udah mau fanficnya dibikinin sekuel sama saya. *peluk Dechan* Saya juga mau ngucapin terima kasih sama kakkoi-chan yang udah membantu saya dalam penghitungan usia kandungan. XD *peluk kakkoi*

Salam hangat,

Ay


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari cerita ini**.

**Between by Kira Desuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan siapa yang didapatinya sedang berdiri di hadapannya tanpa halangan apa pun membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. _

_Orang itu masih sama meskipun hampir dua tahun terlewati. Kulit putih, rambut hitam, dan tatapan tajam matanya yang seolah menembus diri terdalam Sakura masih sama seperti dulu._

_Sama seperti apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, tamunya pun merasa sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya. Apa benar wanita yang dinikahi kakaknya adalah wanita yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya? Wanita yang pernah membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh di hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu._

* * *

**Sehangat Mentari**

**Bagian Dua**

* * *

Si tamu berhasil menguasai diri lebih dulu dari tuan rumah. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan, meski ada kesan angkuh dari gerakannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal."

Sakura menahan napas sejenak sebelum membalas salamnya. "Uchiha Sakura. Salam kenal." Sakura ikut menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala Sasuke saat pria itu memutuskan untuk bersikap seolah-olah ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Padahal dia yakin Sasuke mengingatnya. Hal itu tercermin dari tatapan mata Sasuke yang tampak terkejut ketika kedua mata mereka bersirobok. Namun Sakura mencoba tidak ambil pusing. Apa pun permainan yang akan dimainkan Sasuke akan dia ikuti.

"Ah, kau pasti adalah adik suamiku. Silakan masuk!" Sakura berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin. "Itachi tadi sudah mengatakan bahwa adiknya yang tinggal di Kiri akan berkunjung ke sini."

Sasuke hanya diam dan mengikuti Sakura yang telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa wanita yang dinikahi oleh Itachi adalah pelacur yang pernah ditidurinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kali ini, permainan macam apa yang akan dimainkan oleh takdir?

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Sakura berhenti dan memanggil Chiyo. "Chiyo-baasan, perkenalkan, ini adalah Sasuke-san. Dia adalah adik dari Itachi. Selama beberapa hari ini Sasuke-san akan menginap di sini. Tolong siapkan kamar untuknya, ya!"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke, sebelum undur diri untuk menyiapkan kamar yang akan dipakai oleh Sasuke.

Sepeninggal Chiyo. Hanya ada kegemingan di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura yang merasa risih berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Sasuke berinisiatif untuk masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Nah, Sasuke-san, kukira tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Setelah Chiyo-baasan selesai merapikan kamarmu, kau bisa langsung beristirahat di sana," kata Sakura. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak peduli jika sikapnya barusan tidaklah sopan. Apalagi terhadap kerabat dekat suaminya. Semestinya sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, dia menemani Sasuke sampai pria itu bisa benar-benar beristirahat di kamarnya. Namun Sakura tidak mau peduli. Dia ingin secepat mungkin masuk ke kamarnya.

Sayangnya, baru saja mencapai pintu kamarnya, sebuah tarikan kasar menghentak tangannya. Sakura berbalik dan yang bisa dilihatnya adalah wajah Sasuke yang mengeras, sambil mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa-apaan, kau?" desis Sakura. Sakura berusaha untuk bersuara sekecil mungkin. Dia tidak ingin Chiyo mendengar dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal ini.

"Tch!" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura, masuk ke dalam kamar, sambil menarik Sakura. Dikuncinya pintu kamar dengan kunci yang masih menempel di pintu.

Sakura menghentakkan tangannya dengan kuat. Kuncian tangan Sasuke terlepas.

"Apa maumu?!" sembur Sakura.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa maumu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. "Kenapa kau menikahi Itachi?"

Sakura tertawa meremehkan. "Kenapa?" Sakura balik bertanya pada Sasuke. "Memangnya siapa dirimu? Apa hakmu untuk ikut campur terhadap urusan pribadiku?"

"Kau..." Sasuke merapatkan posisinya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura yang enggan mengalah, tetap pada posisinya semula. Tak bergerak ataupun mundur sedikit pun akibat gertakan Sasuke. Lagi pula di belakangnya sudah ada tempat tidur. Dia tidak bisa lagi lari ke mana pun. Namun dia baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah kesalahan yang cukup fatal, karena dengan begitu, kini jarak mereka nyaris tak lebih dari sejengkal. Embusan napas Sasuke bahkan terasa hangat menyapu wajahnya.

"Apa maumu?"

Sakura berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan gejolak yang kini timbul di dadanya akibat wangi parfum yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Wangi yang sama dengan wangi parfum yang dipakai Sasuke malam itu. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena Sasuke masih bisa menangkap getaran dari suara yang dikeluarkan Sakura.

"Jawab aku! Apa tujuanmu menikahi Itachi?"

Sakura bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir. Sedikit saja gerakan, dia tidak bisa menjamin bahwa kedua tubuh mereka tidak akan bersinggungan. Tak ayal hal itu mengingatkan Sakura akan malam panjang yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Sakura berusaha menepis ingatan itu. Dia tidak boleh kalah pada situasi ini.

"Aku menikahinya karena aku ... mencintainya," dusta Sakura.

Tanpa sempat Sakura cegah, Sasuke menyentuh dagunya dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura. Kedua mata Sakura membelalak. Tak cukup dengan itu, tangan Sasuke melingkari dan menarik pinggangnya agar semakin dekat dan menempel ke tubuh pria itu. Sakura berusaha melepaskan ciuman Sasuke, tapi tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga yang digunakan Sasuke. Sakura yang awalnya menolak perlakuan Sasuke, lama-lama malah pasrah, dan seolah menerima semua cumbuan pria itu.

Tungkai kakinya melemas. Sasuke bahkan kini sudah membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas tempat tidurnya. Nyaris mereka mengulang kejadian malam itu kalau saja tangisan Rei tidak terdengar.

Seolah tersadar dari apa yang hampir saja mereka lakukan, Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang hampir menindihnya. Pipinya memanas mengingat apa yang hampir saja mereka ulangi. Dirapikannya gaun rumahannya yang dua kancing teratasnya sudah terbuka. Sasuke pun tidak menolak ketika Sakura mendorongnya menjauh.

Sakura buru-buru menuju boks Rei yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Dia segera menggendong Rei dan mengatakan hal-hal penghiburan bagi balita itu agar menghentikan tangisannya.

"Cup cup cup... Anak ibu lapar ya? Mau minum susu ya? Sini, ibu peluk. Ummm... Apa? Tidak lapar? Lalu, anak ibu mau apa?" Sakura bersikap seolah-olah Rei mengerti dan membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. "Oh, mau main sama ayah? Ayah 'kan sedang pergi bekerja. Rei mainnya sama ibu dulu, ya?" Sakura terus berceloteh, sambil terus membujuk Rei dalam gendongannya. Dia bahkan melupakan bahwa Sasuke masih berada di dalam satu kamar yang sama dengannya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Dia menatap tanpa kedip seraut wajah lucu nan menggemaskan milik Rei. "Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

Permintaan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura bahwa Sasuke masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Sakura secara refleks berbalik, berusaha menyembunyikan Rei dari pandangan Sasuke. Dia tidak mau Sasuke melihat Rei. Hati kecilnya takut.

Sasuke geram melihat tindakan Sakura yang berusaha menjauhkannya dari Rei. Bagaimanapun juga Rei adalah anak Itachi, yang berarti adalah keponakannya juga. Sasuke merasa tidak semestinya Sakura bersikap seolah-olah Sasuke adalah ancaman bagi keponakannya sendiri.

"Sakura, aku ingin menggendongnya." Dari nada bicaranya, Sasuke bukan sedang meminta melainkan lebih kepada memerintah.

Sakura tetap bersikap defensif. Dia takut jika Sasuke melihat Rei, Sasuke akan menyadari kemiripannya dengan Rei. Mulai dari warna rambut hingga garis wajah Rei yang lebih menyerupai Sasuke ketimbang Itachi. Lagi pula darah lebih kental dari air. Belum lagi ikatan batin ayah dan anak adalah hal yang sangat kuat.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura membalasnya dengan langkah yang semakin defensif. Tingkah Sakura itu membuat Sasuke geram.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan keponakanku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan getaran yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya ketika berkata, "Sasuke Uchiha, memangnya siapa dirimu?" Sakura tertawa sinis. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Rei adalah anakku. Aku lebih berhak menentukan siapa saja yang boleh atau tidak menggendong anakku."

Sasuke menyentuh kedua lengan Sakura dan memutarnya agar menghadap ke arahnya. Kini mereka telah berhadap-hadapan, dengan posisi Sakura yang masih menggendong Rei. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia begitu ingin menggendong bayi itu dan sangat marah ketika mendengar penolakan Sakura.

Padahal yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa. Sakura sebagai ibu kandung Rei lebih berhak menentukan siapa saja yang boleh menggendong anaknya. Namun itu semua membuat sesuatu di dasar hati Sasuke marah. Dia merasa dia berhak atas Rei. Perasaan yang tanpa dia mengerti muncul begitu saja.

"Kumohon...," lirih Sasuke.

Sakura terkesiap. Selama mengenal Sasuke, meski berarti hanya beberapa hari, Sakura tidak pernah sekali pun melihat ekspresi ataupun mendengar perkataan dengan nada memohon seperti yang saat ini Sasuke lakukan. Didorong rasa iba sekaligus keterikatan batin antara Sakura dengan ayah si bayi membuat hati Sakura melunak. Dia tidak menolak ketika Sasuke berusaha mengambil alih Rei dari gendongannya.

Sasuke seakan takjub ketika melihat balita yang kini ada dalam asuhannya. Wajah lucu dan menggemaskan milik Rei membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang jarang dia tampilkan. Apalagi ketika jari-jari kecil Rei menangkap dan memainkan jari telunjuk Sasuke. Rei sendiri tampak nyaman dalam asuhan Sasuke. Padahal Rei termasuk balita yang agak tertutup jika bertemu dengan orang asing. Namun dengan Sasuke semuanya menjadi lain.

Sakura yang melihat itu semua merasa terharu. Itu adalah interaksi pertama antara Rei dengan yang kandungnya. Rei tampak kelihatan senang dengan senyum dan tawa yang terus ditampilkannya untuk memikat Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri memasang wajah lembut ketika menatap Rei. Seperti ada ikatan batin yang sangat kuat di antara mereka.

"Sakura...," panggil Sasuke. "Dia ... mirip denganku."

Perkataan Sasuke bagai menampar kesadaran Sakura. Sasuke tidak boleh tahu jati diri Rei yang sebenarnya. Rei adalah anak Itachi dan akan selamanya seperti itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Rei adalah anak kandungnya.

Cepat-cepat Sakura mengambil alih Rei dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak senang dengan perlakuan Sakura, tapi dia tidak menolak.

"Keluarlah, biarkan Rei beristirahat. Ini masih jam tidurnya."

Sasuke nampak enggan menuruti perkataan Sakura. Dia masih ingin bersama dengan balita itu. Rei begitu memesonanya. Sorot mata dan senyuman polos nan lugu yang menghiasi bibir mungilnya begitu memesona Sasuke. Sasuke seperti merasakan ikatan batin yang kuat di antara mereka. Namun Sakura benar, Rei butuh istirahat. Maka dari itu Sasuke ke luar dari kamar Sakura tanpa bantahan sedikit pun.

Sementara itu, Sakura tengah berusaha menenangkan Rei yang berontak dalam gendongannya. Nampaknya Rei tidak suka jika afeksinya dengan Sasuke diputus secara paksa. Sakura berusaha mendiamkan Rei, sambil menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Sayup-sayup suara rengekan Rei berhenti dan digantikan kuap kecil dari mulut mungilnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Sakura membaringkan tubuh Rei yang sudah tertidur di atas boksnya.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidurnya. Dia mencoba menghapus ingatan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke serta afeksi yang terjalin antara Sasuke dan Rei. Semua itu membuat Sakura merasakan getaran di hatinya. Ketenangan dan kenyamanannya selama berumah tangga dengan Itachi terusik oleh kehadiran Sasuke.

Baru beberapa jam pria itu menginjakkan kakinya di rumah yang sudah dihuni Sakura dan Itachi selama satu setengah tahun, tapi efek yang dihasilkannya sangatlah besar. Sakura hampir kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Dia hampir saja menghina ikatan pernikahannya dengan Itachi kalau saja tangisan Rei tidak memutus hubungan yang hampir dia lakukan dengan Sasuke. Meski Itachi sejak awal mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak melarang apabila Sakura ingin berpisah jika bertemu dengan pria yang dicintainya, tapi Sakura tidak mau mengotori ikatan pernikahan mereka. Lagi pula bagaimana reaksi Itachi jika mengetahui bahwa pria itu adalah Sasuke, adik kandungnya sendiri?

Sasuke sendiri bukannya tidak memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Dia merenungkan kejadian itu di kamarnya. Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan emosi dan hasratnya. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu sekali lagi membuat otaknya macet? Dia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa wanita itu adalah kakak iparnya, istri dari Itachi, kakak laki-lakinya. Namun itu semua tidak berarti saat Sasuke mulai kehilangan kendali. Dia tidak bisa melupakan wanita itu. Satu setengah tahun lalu dia berusaha melupakan wanita itu dengan pergi ke luar negeri, mengikuti ajakan Neji, sahabatnya, untuk mendalami ilmu bisnis yang ditekuninya. Setelah itu dia menenggelamkan dirinya pada kesibukan mengelola perusahaan yang dirintisnya sendiri. Memang kesibukannya itu berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya untuk sementara waktu dari bayang-bayang malam pertemuannya dengan Sakura. Namun kini ketika Sakura tiba-tiba muncul kembali dalam kehidupannya dengan status sebagai istri dari Itachi, semua pengalihan yang dilakukan Sasuke terasa sia-sia.

Itachi memang pernah mengatakan bahwa istrinya bernama Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sakura yang dikatakannya adalah Sakura yang telah mengusik hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Hati Sasuke diliputi kebimbangan. Di satu sisi dia tidak ingin menyakiti dan mengkhianati persaudaraannya dengan Itachi, tapi satu sisi lain menyadarkannya bahwa perasaannya pada Sakura tidak berubah. Meskipun mati-matian menolak menyebut bahwa sesuatu yang dirasakannya pada Sakura adalah cinta, tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta. Perasaannya pada Sakura berbeda dengan perasaannya pada wanita-wanita lain yang coba dikencaninya. Ada rasa sesak mengantam ulu hatinya saat mengetahui bahwa wanita itu adalah istri dari kakakknya.

Sasuke mencoba berpikir jernih. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura saat ini adalah istri Itachi. Dia akan membentengi dirinya dan menanamkan pada otak dangkalnya bahwa Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan mengkhianati kehormatan keluarganya hanya demi seorang wanita. Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Dia bukanlah seperti ayahnya yang tega meninggalkannya, Itachi, dan ibunya hanya demi seorang pelacur murahan.

Perlahan-lahan rasa benci mulai timbul kembali di hatinya. Dia benci Sakura. Pelacur yang kini berhasil menjerat Itachi. Dan dia lebih benci pada dirinya sendiri yang kini jelas-jelas sadar mencintai wanita itu.

Kalau Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan melepaskannya dan membiarkan hidupnya tenang bersama Itachi, itu adalah salah besar. Sasuke tidak akan melepaskannya. Dia akan membuat mata Itachi terbuka bahwa wanita yang dipilihnya sebagai istri hanyalah pelacur murahan yang sama bejatnya dengan pelacur yang telah membuat mereka kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ayah di masa lalu.

.

.

Sakura memutuskan untuk kali ini dia tidak akan menjadi tuan rumah yang baik bagi tamunya. Lagipula, peduli apa? Sasuke bukan tamunya. Seperti yang Itachi bilang, Sasuke bukan tamu, dia adik Itachi. Maka bukan salahku jika aku tidak akan menjamunya sebagaimana seorang tuan rumah menjamu tamunya, pikir Sakura.

Sakura tidak main-main. Dia memang tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke selama pria itu tinggal di rumah bersamanya. Seharian kemarin dia berusaha menghindar sebisa mungkin dari hadapan Sasuke. Bukan hanya karena tidak sanggup melihat kehadiran Sasuke yang selalu menghadiahinya tatapan tajam dan pandangan merendahkan, tapi juga karena ucapan Sasuke yang selalu merendahkannya di setiap kesempatan. Ada saja cara pria itu menghinanya. Mulai dari komentar miringnya tentang guci mewah yang dipajang di ruang keluarga sampai lukisan dengan nilai seni tinggi yang digantung di dinding ruang tamu. Semua komentar itu seolah menyindir Sakura yang kini bisa hidup mewah karena menikah dengan Itachi. Entah sejak kapan mulut Sasuke mulai pandai menelurkan kata-kata gunjingan bernada pedas.

Padahal guci mewah yang dipajang di ruang keluarga bukanlah buah permintaan Sakura. Melainkan Itachi sendiri yang membelinya ketika sedang melakukan perjalanan dinas ke Shanghai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kemudian lukisan yang digantung di ruang tamu pun bukan hasil dari menghambur-hamburkan uang seperti apa yang dituduhkan Sasuke terhadapnya. Lukisan itu hasil karya Sakura sendiri. Meski tidak begitu percaya diri atas hasil lukisannya, tapi Itachi terus-menerus meyakinkannya bahwa lukisan itu memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi dan bersikeras memasangnya di ruang tamu. Namun Sakura tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan itu semua kepada Sasuke. Biar saja pria itu berkata semaunya.

Pun dengan hari ini. Sakura menghindar dari kewajibannya untuk sarapan bersama sang tamu. Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura sudah sarapan dan berpesan pada Chiyo agar menyiapkan dan menemani Sasuke sarapan. Bilang saja Sakura sedang tidak enak badan jika pria itu menanyakan keberadaannya. Sakura malas jika harus mendengar komentar-komentar pedas Sasuke pagi-pagi.

Kemarin Sakura tidak membawa Rei menghirup udara pagi karena menghindari pertemuan dengan Sasuke. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Kasihan Rei. Balita itu butuh menghirup udara segar dan berjemur di bawah sinar matahari pagi.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, Rei membuka matanya secara perlahan. Sakura yang melihat Rei mulai membuka kedua matanya dengan sempurna, tertawa kecil, dan mengajak balita itu berbicara.

"Pagi, Jagoan! Jagoan ibu sudah bangun, ya? Mau main sama ibu?"

Rei yang melihat ibunya tertawa sambil mengajaknya berbicara menanggapinya dengan tertawa memamerkan dua gigi depannya yang sudah tumbuh sempurna, sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai Sakura. Kini Rei sudah memasang posisi duduk di boksnya. Dia mengangkat-angkat bokong kecilnya, meminta untuk digendong.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya. Dia mengangkat Rei dari boksnya dan menggendongnya. "Uuu... Anak ibu mau main, ya? Yuk, main sama Ibu, ya? Kita main di mana?"

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Rei. Menggesek-gesekan lembut tulang hidungnya pada tulang hidung Rei. Rei tertawa, sambil berusaha menyentuh rambut Sakura yang tergerai di sampingnya.

Sakura melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Kemarin Sasuke sarapan sekitar pukul setengah sembilan pagi, begitu yang didengar Sakura dari Chiyo. Sakura berpikir sepertinya dia masih mempunyai cukup waktu untuk mengajak Rei jalan-jalan menghirup udara pagi di luar dan kembali ke kamar sebelum Sasuke keluar untuk sarapan.

"Nah, Jagoan, ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

Sakura membawa Rei ke arah halaman belakang. Halaman belakang rumahnya cukup luas. Di bagian belakang rumahnya Itachi membuat teras kecil yang nyaman untuk digunakan duduk-duduk di pagi dan sore hari. Ada sepasang kursi sederhana yang terbuat dari bambu menghiasi teras itu, dipisahkan sebuah meja kecil yang juga terbuat dari bambu.

Halaman belakangnya cukup luas dan asri. Ada sepetak lahan di sudut kiri halaman yang digunakan Sakura untuk menanam bibit-bibit bunga yang kuncupnya mulai berkembang. Sedangkan di sudut kanannya, Itachi membuat kolam ikan kecil. Di tengah-tengah antara kolam dan petak bunga terdapat sebatang pohon sakura yang tumbuh dengan subur. Pohon itu sudah berdiri di sana sebelum Itachi membeli rumah ini. Sakura tersenyum kecil mengenang masa-masa di mana kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran ke dalam kolam membuat Itachi kadang menghabiskan waktu liburnya di rumah untuk membersihkan kolam, ditemani Sakura, dan Rei yang menyemangatinya agar cepat selesai.

Ah, mengenang itu semua membuat Sakura merindukan Itachi. Bagaimanapun Itachi telah memberikan semua kebahagiaan dan ketenangan hidup pada Sakura selama ini. Mereka telah hidup bersama selama satu setengah tahun. Berbagi kamar bersama meski tidur di ranjang yang berbeda. Sakura sangat mengasihi Itachi dan bersyukur atas ketenangan dan kebahagiaan yang diberikan Itachi kepadanya dan juga kepada Rei.

Setelah menemani Rei menghirup udara pagi dan berjemur di bawah sinar mentari pagi, Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk beristirahat di bawah pohon sakura.

"Anak ibu lelah, ya? Mau istirahat? Ayo sini, kita istirahat di bawah pohon." Sakura menciumi pipi ranum Rei yang begitu menggemaskan.

Rei tertawa kecil. Tangannya menarik-narik kancing gaun rumahan tanpa lengan yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Eh? Anak ibu lapar, ya? Mau minum susu? Pantas saja dari tadi dada ibu terasa penuh, sudah waktunya Rei minum susu, ya?" canda Sakura.

Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi Rei yang masih tertawa, sambil menarik-narik kancing gaun Sakura yang berhasil digapainya.

"Iya, iya, sabar ya, Sayang." Sakura membuka tiga kancing teratas gaunnya.

Melihat dada Sakura yang sudah menyembul ke luar dari balik gaunnya, Rei tertawa, sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Ih, Rei sudah tidak sabar mau minum susu, ya?" Sakura ikut tertawa melihat wajah Rei yang begitu antusias. Nampaknya balita itu memang sudah sangat lapar.

Sakura mulai menyusui Rei di bawah pohon sakura. Rei nampak lahap menyusu pada ibunya. Sakura menatap Rei dengan penuh kasih sayang. Inilah wujud dari janin yang dulu dikandungnya selama sembilan bulan. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyesal telah mempertahankan kandungannya. Sakura memandang Rei dengan lembut. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata lain yang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Bahkan sampai jarak orang yang menatap mereka kini sudah tak lebih dari satu meter.

"Aku terharu melihat interaksi kalian."

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Dia segera menoleh ke asal suara. Sasuke Uchiha berdiri menjulang tinggi di sampingnya. Tanpa diperintah, pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon, tepat di samping tempat Sakura duduk.

Sakura sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menutupi dadanya. Rei masih menyusu padanya. Tidak mungkin dia melepaskannya begitu saja. Kasihan Rei. Balita itu nampak lahap menyusu pada Sakura. Duduk Sakura menjadi gelisah.

"Tidak perlu sesibuk itu memikirkan cara untuk menutupi dadamu," komentar Sasuke. Dia bisa menangkap kegelisahan Sakura yang bekali-kali melirik cemas ke arah Sasuke, sambil melihat dadanya sendiri.

Wajah Sakura merona hebat mendengar komentar Sasuke.

"Aku pernah melihat lebih dari itu sebelum ini, 'kan?" tambahnya lagi.

Wajah Sakura semakin merah merona mendengarnya. Kali ini lebih karena merasa terhina atas perkataan Sasuke. Dia berusaha menahan amarahnya sendiri dalam dadanya. Sakura tidak ingin berkata-kata kasar dan mengusik ketenangan Rei.

Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat respons Sakura. Dia tahu dia berhasil menyindir lagi wanita itu. Meski Sasuke tidak memungkiri kulit dada Sakura yang putih bersih dengan permukaannya yang lembut kini memenuhi pikirannya.

Setelah merasa kenyang, Rei memutus kontak antara mulut kecilnya dengan Sakura. Sakura dengan tergesa segera menutupi dadanya dan memasang kancing gaunnya dengan sempurna.

Rei melirik ke arah Sasuke. Balita itu tertawa, dia bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam pangkuan Sakura. Tangannya mencoba menggapai bagian tubuh Sasuke yang bisa dijangkaunya. Wajah Sasuke melembut melihat tingkah Rei. Pria bermata sekelam malam itu mengasungkan jari telunjuknya yang langsung ditangkap oleh jari-jari mungil milik Rei.

"Aaa ... aaa," ucap Rei, sambil tertawa.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Anak pintar," katanya.

Sakura membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Batinnya merasa tersiksa tiap kali melihat interaksi yang terjalin di antara Sasuke dan Rei. Bagaimanapun juga ikatan di antara mereka sangatlah kuat. Sakura takut kenyataan yang sudah disembunyikannya rapat-rapat akan terbongkar.

"Sakura, boleh aku menggendongnya?"

Sakura diam. Dia ragu. Apakah adalah hal yang benar jika membiarkan Sasuke terlalu dekat dengan Rei? Satu sisi hatinya bahagia melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah Rei saat berinteraksi dengan Sasuke. Hubungan antara ayah dengan anak sangatlah kental. Sungguh Sakura merasa berdosa berada di tengah-tengah seperti ini.

"Sakura, hanya sebentar," ulang Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura pun mengizinkan Sasuke menggedong Rei. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, sambil menggendong Rei. Bocah berusia sebelas bulan itu senang bukan kepalang saat Sasuke menggedongnya. Apalagi saat pria itu mencium dahinya. Rei tertawa-tawa dan memukul-mukul kecil pipi Sasuke. Nampaknya dia juga ingin mencium Sasuke. Sasuke memasang senyum tipis yang tulus. Didekatkan pipinya ke arah Rei. Balita lucu itu mencium pipi Sasuke. Air liur Rei bahkan menempel di pipi Sasuke. Namun itu semua tidak membuat Sasuke marah. Dia malah tertawa dan mengusap-usap pelan pucuk kepala Rei yang sudah ditumbuhi rambut berwarna hitam.

Sasuke bingung. Kenapa dia begitu menyukai dan jatuh hati pada balita ini. Padahal dia bukanlah pria yang menyukai anak-anak. Tapi dengan Rei semuanya menjadi lain. Dia seperti memiliki ikatan batin dengan bocah lucu itu. Sasuke berpikir, betapa beruntungnya Itachi saat ini.

Sasuke duduk kembali di samping Sakura. Rei masih berada di pangkuannya. Bocah itu nampaknya sangat nyaman berada dalam perhatiaan dan candaan Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat interaksi antara Rei dengan Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris. Sasuke adalah ayah kandung Rei. Demi apa pun semestinya dia tidak berhak memutuskan pertalian darah di antara mereka. Namun dibelit takdir yang sedemikian rumit, Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan kebenaran yang ada.

"Nah, Rei. Ayo kita masuk!" Sakura mengambil Rei dari pangkuan Sasuke tanpa memedulikan respons Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit kecewa dan marah saat Sakura dengan sepihak mengambil alih Rei dari pangkuannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Sakura yang sudah bangkit, sambil menggendong Rei, memandang tak mengerti ke arah Sasuke. Dia menghela napas pelan.

"Aku mau masuk. Sudah waktunya Rei mandi."

"Kau menghindariku," tuding Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," kilah Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau tahu jelas maksudku. Kau menghindariku."

"Bukan urusanku," balas Sakura.

"Tentu saja menjadi urusanmu," desis Sasuke tajam. "Aku ... paling tidak suka menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan."

Tubuh Sakura membatu. Perkataan Sasuke serta merta membawanya pada malam di mana mereka berpisah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau..." Sasuke kesulitan untuk mengatakan maksudnya. Dia memang membenci Sakura. Baginya Sakura sama saja seperti pelacur-pelacur lain yang hanya silau dengan kekayaan pria-pria yang ditemui mereka. Namun sebagian hatinya tidak tega jika harus mengatakan penghinaan secara gamblang di depan wanita itu.

Sakura yang menyadari arah pembicaraan Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum miris. Kemudian dia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Kalau yang ingin kau katakan adalah mengenai profesiku sebelum menikah dengan Itachi. Kukatakan dengan jelas, Itachi mengetahui dengan benar apa profesiku saat itu. Dan kalau pun yang kau takutkan bahwa aku hanya menjebak dan menikah dengan Itachi karena kekayaannya. Kukatakan dengan jelas, kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan itu semua."

Sakura mengatur napasnya. Dia terlalu lelah jika terus-menerus menghadapi intimidasi Sasuke. Tidak ada Itachi yang jadi penopangnya saat ini. Maka dia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi.

"Satu hal lagi. Itachi telah mengenalku luar dan dalam, dan dia ... menerimaku..."

Kali ini giliran tubuh Sasuke yang membatu. Dia bahkan tidak menghalangi ketika Sakura dan Rei lewat begitu saja di hadapannya. Kata-kata Sakura tadi terus-menerus menggema di benaknya. _Itachi menerimanya._

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Ya, Itachi menerima Sakura. Itulah perbedaan yang mendasar antara dirinya dan kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

Namun ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di hati Sasuke. Apa benar Itachi sudah mengetahui latar belakang Sakura sebelum ini?

.

.

Sakura langsung mengunci pintu kamar setibanya di kamar. Dia tidak ingin mengulangi lagi kejadian sebelumnya. Bukan hal mustahil kalau Sasuke akan kembali menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia membaringkan Rei dengan hati-hati di atas boksnya. Bocah itu baru saja tertidur saat berada di gendongan Sakura. Sakura tidak ingin mengusik tidurnya.

Sakura duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Wajahnya memanas menahan amarah. Sasuke Uchiha paling bisa membuat perasaannya kacau seperti sekarang ini. Tadi di hadapannya, Sakura bisa memutar balikkan semua yang dituduhkan Sasuke kepadanya. Namun tidak sepenuhnya benar. Itachi memang mengetahui profesinya dulu sebagai seorang pelacur. Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai Sasuke. Apa yang harus Sakura katakan jika Itachi mengetahui bahwa dia pernah tidur dengan Sasuke. Terlebih dari semua itu adalah, bagaimana reaksi Itachi jika mengetahui bahwa ayah biologis Rei adalah Sasuke, adik kandungnya sendiri?

Sakura sudah memutuskan sebelum Sasuke membongkar rahasianya, mengenai malam panjang yang pernah mereka lewati bersama. Dia akan berkata jujur pada Itachi. Meski Sakura tidak yakin Sasuke tega menghancurkan hati Itachi dengan mengatakan itu semua. Bagaimanapun juga Itachi adalah kakaknya, tampaknya sangat keterlaluan jika Sasuke tetap bersikukuh mengatakan itu semua kepada Itachi. Kecuali jika kebenciannya pada Sakura sudah melebihi batas kehormatan pria itu pada kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Mengesampingkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Sakura memutuskan akan mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur pada Itachi. Wanita itu tidak ingin melihat Itachi kecewa jika dia menyembunyikan fakta-fakta ini. Melihat kekecewaan Itachi adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Sakura lihat.

Sakura beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Dia tidak melihat Sasuke di mana-mana. Ketika menanyakannya pada Chiyo, dia mendapatkan informasi bahwa Sasuke baru saja pergi entah ke mana. Sakura bernapas lega. Setidaknya dengan tidak adanya Sasuke meski barang sejenak, dia bisa sedikit bernapas tanpa harus memusingkan segala bentuk intimidasi yang kerap diterimanya dari pria itu.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mandi. Dia biasa mandi di kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa lengket akibat keringat. Di bawah guyuran air, dia memejamkan kedua matanya, memikirkan takdir yang membelenggunya selama ini. Mengapa dia harus menjalani kehidupan sebagai kupu-kupu malam? Mengapa takdir membuat ayahnya tega meninggalkan dia dan ibunya? Mengapa pula takdir harus membawanya pada Itachi dan sebentuk perasaan khusus pada Sasuke? Namun lebih dari itu semua, Sakura berusaha ikhlas menerima garis takdir yang menuntun jalan hidupnya selama ini. Rei adalah satu dari sekian kebahagiaan yang diberikan takdir kepadanya.

Sakura ke luar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan balutan kimono mandinya. Biasanya dia memakai baju di dalam kamar mandi. Karena bagaimanapun juga kamar ini ditempatinya berdua dengan Itachi. Akan sangat tidak etis jika dia bebas berganti pakaian di dalam kamar tanpa memedulikan Itachi. Karena meskipun berstatus sebagai suami istri, belum pernah sekali pun mereka bermesraan layaknya suami dengan istrinya.

Tangan Sakura sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang membalut kepalanya. Gerakan Sakura terhenti di tempat ketika melihat punggung pria yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur Itachi.

Sedangkan pria itu memutar tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka.

"Itachi...," gumam Sakura.

Itachi merasa kikuk dengan keadaan saat ini. Sakura baru saja ke luar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan kimono mandinya yang panjangnya tidak mencapai lutut. Ujung kimono yang tersingkap tidak dapat menyembunyikan kulit mulus paha Sakura. Bulir-bulir air masih menetes dari helai-helai rambut Sakura yang belum kering sepenuhnya. Itu semua tidak lolos dari pandangan Itachi.

Sakura yang menyadari arah pandang Itachi menjadi serbasalah. Di balik kimononya, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Sakura ingin mengeratkan kimono yang dipakainya, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Itachi tersinggung. Terlebih lagi tangannya masih memegang handuk di kepalanya. Namun semakin lama Sakura semakin merasakan bahwa kimono yang dipakainya semakin mengendur akibat simpul talinya yang belum sempurna. Maka mengesampingkan rasa canggungnya, dia mengalihkan tangannya dari handuk di kepalanya pada simpul tali di kimononya. Malang tak dapat dicegah, handuk yang ada di kepalanya jatuh ke lantai. Sakura dengan refleks segera merunduk, mengambil handuk itu. Dia tidak sadar gerakannya itu mengakibatkan bagian atas kimononya tersingkap, memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang penuh.

Itachi berusaha mengendalikan getaran yang muncul di dalam dadanya. Sebisa mungkin dia menetralisir perasaan aneh yang seperti mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah laki-laki normal. Mengesampingkan pengaruh hormonnya, Itachi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Maka dia harus menghormati dan menghargai Sakura sebagai pribadi terhormat.

Sakura segera bangkit, mengencangkan simpul kimononya, membenahi handuknya. Dia terlalu bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Itachi. Padahal selama ini berbicara dengan Itachi adalah hal yang paling mudah dilakukannya. Itachi memiliki penenggangan rasa yang baik, membuat Sakura mudah berbagi pikiran maupun wacana dengannya, sekalipun hanya hal-hal sepele. Namun kali ini, Sakura rasanya sulit untuk berbicara, meski sebatas sapaan selamat datang.

Itachi nampaknya menyadari apa yang sedang dirasakan Sakura. Karena itu pun yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia menahan napas sejenak, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil alih situasi.

"Maaf, aku yang salah masuk ke kamar tanpa tahu kau sedang apa."

"Bukan. Ini bukan salahmu, Itachi. Akulah yang salah. Harusnya aku memakai baju di dalam kamar mandi seperti biasa. Aku alpa," sanggah Sakura. Wajahnya memanas mengingat kecanggungan di antara mereka saat ini.

Itachi tersenyum hangat. "Sudahlah, kalau saling menyalahkan diri sendiri terus-menerus seperti ini, tidak akan ada habisnya."

Sakura nampak akan membantah, tapi kemudian diurungkannya. Dia lega Itachi tampaknya tidak tersinggung ataupun menganggap apa yang terjadi hari ini perlu diperdebatkan secara panjang. Sakura berjanji di dalam hatinya. Lain kali dia tidak akan melakukan kealpaan seperti saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu. Pakailah bajumu di kamar."

"Jangan!"

Itachi memandang Sakura dengan wajah bingung. Sedangkan wajah Sakura memerah karena malu.

"Mmm ... maksudku lebih baik tinggalah sebentar lagi di kamar. Kalau Sasuke, maksudku adikmu-"

"Panggil saja dia Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, maksudku kalau Sasuke melihatmu keluar kamar sendiri tanpa diriku, jika dia menanyakan keberadaanku, apa jawabanmu?"

Itachi nampak berpikir sejenak. "Maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja," tukas Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tentu saja aku jawab, Sakura sedang memakai baju di kamar."

"Nah, itulah letak situasi yang harus kita ubah," kata Sakura. "Sebagai sepasang suami istri tentulah hal yang lumrah jika kau melihat istrimu sendiri yang sedang berganti pakaian. Apalagi kita sudah tidak berjumpa selama tiga hari, pastilah ada acara temu kangen yang ah, kau tahulah maksudku."

Itachi tertawa kecil melihat kegugupan Sakura. Padahal sudah satu setengah tahun mereka hidup bersama. Namun Sakura masih juga canggung jika membahas hal-hal berbau kemesraan seperti itu.

"Jadi aku boleh melihatmu berganti pakaian, hm?"

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan Itachi. "Jangan bercanda. Aku akan berganti pakaian di kamar mandi."

Itachi menatap wajah Sakura hangat, sambil tersenyum. "Nah, segeralah! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran," katanya.

Sakura hanya bisa memberikan ancaman jarak jauh lewat tatapan matanya, sebelum mengambil baju di lemari, dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi, yang dibalas tawa kecil dari Itachi.

Itachi hanya menunggu sebentar sebelum Sakura ke luar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Sakura segera mengambil tempat di samping Itachi.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di sana? Baik?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Baik, acara peresmian pembukaan cabang baru di sana berjalan cukup baik. Para pemegang saham nampaknya cukup yakin akan potensi bisnis yang akan berjalan di kota itu."

"Benarkah? Wah, selamat kalau begitu, Pak Direktur," canda Sakura.

"Wah, terima kasih, Bu Direktur."

Sakura memukul pelan lengan Itachi. "Jangan meledekku."

Itachi tertawa, tangannya mengacak-acak kecil helai-helai rambut Sakura.

"Kau tahu, kadang aku merasa tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang berarti. Maksudku, aku sudah sarjana sekarang, tapi kerjaanku hanya berdiam diri di rumah, rasanya seperti ijazahku tidak berguna sama sekali. Padahal dulu seandainya aku sudah punya ijazah, aku pastilah akan lebih mudah mendapat pekerjaan selain menjadi seorang..."

"Ssttt...," kata Itachi. Dia meletakkan jarinya di bibir Sakura. "Kita sudah berjanji 'kan tidak menggunakan kata itu lagi."

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Lagi pula apa kau ingin meninggalkan Rei di rumah sendirian?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Itachi. Aku ingin merawat Rei sendiri, minimal sampai dia berusia dua tahun. Aku hanya tidak ingin ijazahku terbuang percuma."

Itachi tertawa. "Kau 'kan bisa menghabiskan waktu di salon atau pusat perbelanjaan."

Sakura mencubit lengan Itachi. "Kalau kau terus-terusan meledekku, aku akan terus mencubitmu."

Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dia menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku sangat menghargai dirimu sebagai pribadi otonom yang mandiri, tapi untuk saat ini janganlah kau pikirkan itu dulu. Aku masih sanggup bekerja dan menghidupi kebutuhanmu dan Rei. Kau tinggalah di rumah untuk merawat Rei dan menyambutku pulang kerja." Itachi tersenyum hangat.

"Aku tahu. Tapi rasanya, ah, aku seperti orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Kau berguna untukku Rei, aku, dan semua orang di sekelilingmu, Sakura," kata Itachi. "Siapa wanita hebat yang mengatur keuangan keluarga kecil kita? Siapa wanita hebat yang mengandung Rei selama sembilan bulan, dan melahirkannya ke dunia ini? Siapa wanita hebat yang melukis lukisan indah yang dipajang di ruang tamu rumah kita?"

Pipi Sakura menghangat. Itachi paling bisa membahagiakannya dengan kalimat-kalimat sederhana yang tulus.

"Itachi...," protes Sakura.

Itachi tertawa, dia menyelipkan helai rambut Sakura ke balik telinga wanita itu. "Nah, ayo kita ke luar. Sepertinya acara temu kangen kita sudah berjalan cukup lama. Kasihan Sasuke. Tadi kulihat sepertinya dia bosan duduk-duduk sendirian di ruang tengah, sambil menonton televisi."

"Biar saja," sahut Sakura ketus.

"Lho? Ada apa? Kau tidak rukun dengannya?" tanya Itachi curiga. Tidak biasanya Sakura bersikap tidak ramah pada seseorang.

Sakura membuang wajahnya. "Tidak, aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa dengannya. Hanya saja aku masih rindu padamu," dusta Sakura.

Itachi tertawa. "Kenapa jadi manja seperti ini?"

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita ke luar kamar sekarang."

"Kau marah?" Itachi ikut bangkit dan menatap Sakura dengan penuh perhatian.

"Tidak." Suara Sakura terdengar parau. "Hanya saja aku, kurasa _mood_-ku memang sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku datang bulan."

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku jika ada perkataanku yang mengusikmu."

Sakura menggeleng. Dia mengamit lengan Itachi. Itachi meliriknya dengan bingung.

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Suami istri ke luar dari kamar, tidak salah 'kan jika bergandengan tangan dengan mesra?"

Itachi tersenyum maklum. Dia tahu selama ada Sasuke di rumah mereka, mereka harus bersikap layaknya sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai.

.

.

Sasuke mematikan siaran televisi yang ditontonnya ketika melihat Itachi dan Sakura ke luar dari kamar sambil bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. Dia membuang muka.

"Sasuke, kau sudah makan? Kalau belum, makanlah bersama kami," kata Itachi.

Sakura melepaskan lengannya yang mengamit lengan Itachi. "Aku ke dapur dulu menyiapkan makanan," katanya, sambil tersenyum hangat.

Itachi balas tersenyum hangat dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke merasa cukup jengah. Kemesraan Itachi dan Sakura mengganggu pikirannya.

Kebersamaan Itachi dan Sasuke lebih banyak diisi dengan pembicaraan mengenai bisnis. Bisnis Itachi yang mewarisi perusahaan keluarga tentulah lebih besar ketimbang bisnis Sasuke yang dirintisnya sendiri. Sasuke memang menolak bujukan Itachi untuk melanjutkan usaha keluarga mereka. Dia memilih merintis usaha sendiri dari hasil keringatnya selama ini. Itachi menghargai keputusan Sasuke sebagai pribadi otonom.

"Bisnismu berjalan dengan baik, umur sudah cukup, apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Hanya karena kau sudah menikah, bukan berarti aku harus menyusulmu."

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Percayalah, menikah bukan perkara yang menakutkan. Aku tidak ingin bilang pernikahanku adalah pernikahan paling membahagiakan di dunia. Tapi lihatlah, dengan menikah akan ada wanita yang mengurusmu, memberikanmu ketenangan dan kenyamanan hidup. Apalagi jika sudah ada buah hati di antara kalian. Percayalah itu adalah anugerah terbesar dalam hidupmu."

Sasuke menatap lama wajah Itachi. Itachi tampak bahagia dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Tampaknya dia memang mencintai Sakura dan telah melupakan rasa cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan kepada Konan. Hal itu membuat hati Sasuke sedikit terusik. Harusnya dia bahagia jika Itachi telah mendapat kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Sakura telah membahagiakannya. Meski Sakura adalah mantan seorang pelacur, Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa terlepas dari itu Sakura adalah wanita biasa yang tidak memiliki kesalahan apa-apa. Sakura yang dikenalnya selama beberapa hari ini mengerjakan kegiatannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga dengan baik. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal hati Sasuke. Jika benar Sakura mencintai Itachi, mengapa wanita itu takluk akan cumbuannya tempo hari. Kendatipun itu semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sakura, bukankah semestinya wanita itu menolak cumbuannya?

Namun sebaliknyalah yang terjadi saat itu. Meski awalnya terkesan menolak, pada akhirnya Sakura menerima cumbuan itu bahkan mulai membalasnya. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan hasrat terpendam Sakura lewat cumbuan-cumbuan mereka tempo hari. Katakan dia brengsek, Sasuke menerimanya, karena selama di luar negeri, dia sering berganti-ganti teman kencan hanya untuk menghapus bayangan Sakura. Sasuke tahu bagaimana respons wanita saat berada di dalam rengkuhannya. Dan respons Sakura sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Sakura sudah bersuami, pastilah hal-hal seperti itu bukan hal baru baginya. Namun saat itu, Sasuke merasakan bahwa respons Sakura mencerminkan hasrat seorang wanita yang lama tak bercumbu. Ditambah lagi mata Sasuke sempat memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Sakura saat itu. Mengapa ada dua tempat tidur di sana? Mau tidak mau pertanyaan itu mengusik pikirannya. Apa benar hubungan suami istri antara Itachi dan Sakura seharmonis yang tampak dari luar?

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura datang dan memberitahukan bahwa makan siang sudah siap. Tak ada perbincangan serius selama di meja makan.

"Mau tambah lauk?" Sakura menawarkan lauk tambahan saat melihat lauk di piring Itachi hampir habis, sedangkan nasinya masih setengah piring.

"Boleh," jawab Itachi.

Sakura menyendokkan lauk ke piring Itachi dengan porsi cukup banyak.

"Sudah, Saki. Aku bisa gendut kalau makan sebanyak ini."

"Biar saja. Kau itu terlalu kurus. Nanti dikira orang-orang kau tidak bahagia bersamaku."

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Pendapat dari mana itu? Aku bahagia bersamamu. Justru jika aku gendut, apa kata orang nanti? Istriku cantik dan ramping, tapi suaminya gendut dan bulat."

Sakura tersipu mendengar perkataan Itachi. "Jangan menggodaku. Kau harus menghabiskan makananmu."

"Baik-baik," kata Itachi. "Lihat, kalau kau sudah berumah tangga nanti, perkataan istri harus menjadi nomor satu," kata Itachi, kali ini kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara seperti dengusan. Dia jengah dengan aura kemesraan yang diumbar pasangan pengantin di hadapannya.

"Rei sudah makan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Belum, tapi dia sudah bangun. Sedang bermain dengan Chiyo-baasan. Nanti aku akan menyuapinya bubur."

Sasuke segera menyudahi makan siangnya. Dia bilang ingin merokok di luar sebentar. Dia tidak tahan melihat kehangatan dan kemesraan yang tercermin dari sikap Itachi dan Sakura. Dadanya merasa sesak.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di teras depan. Dia duduk, sambil menghela napas berat. Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok wanita yang masuk ke pekarangan, sambil membawa sekeranjang kue.

"Pria tampan dilarang melamun, lho."

Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan suara yang mampir di telinganya. Kedua matanya memicing saat menyadari dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Yamanaka?"

"Ino Yamanaka," koreksi si empunya nama. Dia tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengamu di sini. Kukira kau masih tinggal di Kiri."

Sasuke diam saja. Dia malas merespons perkataan Ino. Ino adalah mantan kekasih Naruto.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan kau itu adiknya Itachi-san, ya? Astaga! Dunia memang sempit! Aku baru sadar nama keluarga kalian sama," lanjut Ino. "Nah, apa Itachi-san dan istrinya ada di rumah?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Masih pelit bicara, eh," sambung Ino. "Ya sudah, aku ke dalam dulu."

Itachi muncul dari dalam, dia berpapasan dengan Ino di ruang tamu.

"Ah, ada Ino-san datang berkunjung."

"Itachi-san, maaf kalau aku mengunjungimu di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku ingin mengantarkan kue-kue keranjang ini. Oleh-oleh dari nenenkku yang baru datang dari kampung pagi ini. Sekalian, aku belum berkenalan dengan istrimu."

"Tentu tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau repot-repot mengantarkan kue keranjang ini," kata Itachi. "Nah, duduklah, aku panggilkan istriku dulu."

Tak lama kemudian Itachi datang bersama Sakura. Sakura tampak terkejut melihat siapa yang datang bertamu ke rumahnya. Sang tamu pun sangat terkejut melihat siapa sang nyonya rumah.

Ino bangkit dari duduknya, yang langsung direspons Sakura dengan menghampiri wanita itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau ke mana saja?!" sembur Ino setelah melepaskan pelukan Sakura.

Sakura menghapus setitik air mata yang lolos dari matanya. "Aku tidak ke mana-mana. Astaga, Ino. Aku sungguh rindu padamu."

Ino tertawa kecil. "Bodoh! Aku juga sangat rindu padamu. Kau tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja saat kuliah kita tinggal semester terakhir, kau juga sudah tidak tinggal di rumahmu. Aku benar-benar kehilangan kontak denganmu saat itu."

Sakura tesenyum tipis. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku, aku..."

"Sudah-sudah. Tapi jangan-jangan kau menghilang karena kau menikah, ya? Astaga! Kau bahkan tidak mengundangku!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa menghubungimu. Lagi pula kukira kau akan marah padaku, karena aku pergi begitu saja."

Itachi menatap Ino dan Sakura secara bergantian dengan bingung. "Tampaknya aku melewatkan kejadian penting?"

Ino tertawa yang diikuti senyuman dari bibir Sakura.

"Ino adalah sahabatku di bangku kuliah."

"Wah, kalau begitu, kalian akan semakin sering berjumpa kali ini."

Sakura tampak bingung. Sedangkan Ino tersenyum. "Aku sekarang adalah tetanggamu, Saki. Aku tinggal di rumah bercat kuning yang berjarak dua rumah dari sini sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Benarkah?"

Ino mengangguk dengan antusias. Pembicaraan mereka berdua lebih banyak ke arah nostalgia semasa kuliah dulu. Ternyata Ino pernah menumpang mobil Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum Itachi berangkat ke luar kota dan ternyata perusahaan tempat Ino bekerja adalah salah satu perusahaan yang menjadi rekanan bisnis Itachi. Bahkan Ino-lah yang beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi wakil perusahaannya untuk menghadiri peresmian pembukaan anak perusahaan Itachi.

Sementara Itachi memilih menyingkir ke teras depan untuk memberikan sedikit privasi pada Sakura dan Ino untuk bernostalgia. Dia melihat Sasuke sedang merokok di dekat pagar. Itachi menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke tidak merespons perkataan Itachi. Dia memilih untuk mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, sebelum mengembuskan asapnya secara perlahan.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Itachi lebih lanjut.

Kali ini Sasuke memandang wajah Itachi. Itachi adalah pria yang dihormatinya. Tulang punggung keluarganya selain sang ibu di saat ayah mereka memilih meninggalkan mereka dulu. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Apa benar jika dia harus mengatakan bahwa Sakura, istri Itachi saat ini, adalah wanita pertama yang pernah ditidurinya beberapa tahun yang lalu? Namun melihat kemesraan dan kebahagiaan Itachi dengan Sakura membuat hati Sasuke ciut. Kalau mereka bisa hidup dengan bahagia tanpa mengenang masa lalu, kenapa dia harus menjadi penghalang kebahagiaan itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Sasuke kembali mengisap rokoknya. "Kulihat kau tampak bahagia dengan keluarga kecilmu saat ini."

Itachi tersenyum maklum. "Aku memang bahagia." Itachi tidak berdusta. Meski pernikahannya dengan Sakura tidak dilandasi rasa cinta, tapi dia bahagia dengan kehidupan rumah tangganya saat ini. Mereka hidup rukun dan damai. Ditambah lagi kini ada Rei yang menjadi pelipur laranya di kala lelah sepulang bekerja. Melihat tawa lucu nan menggemaskan dari balita itu membuat Itachi merasakan kebahagiaan menjadi seorang ayah, meski hanya di atas kertas.

"Apa kau mencintai Sakura?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa Sasuke cegah. Dia menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu. "Lupakan," katanya.

Itachi tampak terkejut. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Meski tidak bisa merasakan secara pasti, Itachi dapat menangkap ada yang salah dengan tatapan Sasuke setiap kali menatap Sakura. Sepertinya Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu. Itachi juga ingat, Sakura sepertinya berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Dia pikir awalnya hal itu hanyalah karena Sakura merasa canggung dengan keberadaan Sasuke sebagai kerabat dekat Itachi. Namun dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, Itachi yakin hal itu tidak seringan yang dipikirnya.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

Nah, pertama-tama terima kasih banget udah mau baca sampai akhir. Lagi-lagi saya bikin chapter sepanjang ini. Mudah-mudahan nggak bosen bacanya. ;_; *pundung*

Makasih banget buat semua review, fav, dan follow buat fanfic ini. Meski mungkin saya ga bisa jawab review satu per satu, tapi saya baca semua review dan masukan kalian. *peluk* #dibuang

Saya mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang sering muncul.

1. Kenapa Sasu baru muncul setelah 1,5 tahun?

Hihi~ salahkan author payah ini yang suka angka 1,5 tahun. #dilempar

Di awal emang udah sedikit disinggung kenapa Sasu ga bisa datang di acara pernikahan. Dia sedang di luar negeri dan nggak bisa datang. Niat awal sih kepingin nyamain karakter Sasu di Between yang sepertinya gila kerja dan maap kalo ternyata interpretasi saya salah. *dipelototin dechan* dan kenapa pas acara lahiran Rei, Sasu juga ga datang? Dijelasinnya kan karena Sasu lagi sakit. Udah pada tau kan kenapa orang sakit ga boleh ngunjungin bayi? Dan kenapa baru muncul setelah usia Rei setahunan (belum genap jika dihitung secara pasti) karena usia anak yang hampir setahun itu lucu dan ngegemesin, makanya saya pake timeline sekitar itu. XD *payah*

Maap ya kalo itu semua nggak nyambung. Saya memang payah. #ngungsi

2. Kenapa usia Rei belum genap setahun padahal Itachi dan Sakura sudah menikah selama 1,5 tahun? Harusnya kan usianya 18 bulan?

Err~ entah aku yang salah hitung atau bagaimana, nanti dikoreksi ya. Di awal dijelaskan timeline pertemuan Saku dan Ita adalah satu minggu setelah pertemuan Saku dan Sasu. Dua minggu masa perkenalan. Minggu ketiga Saku tes kehamilan dan dia merasa sudah telat datang bulan satu minggu. Kalau mau secara singkat berarti perkiraan usia kandungan Saku itu empat minggu. Sebulan kemudian Saku menikah. Kandungannya sekitar delapan minggu kalau mau hitung cepatnya. Sisa waktu mengandung tujuh bulan. Otomatis usia Rei sekitar sebelas bulan. Err~ bisa dimengerti ga? Kalau nggak, lagi-lagi saya gagal menerangkan. *tarik kakkoi buat bantuin jelasin* #diusir

3. Kenapa di rumah Itachi nggak ada foto Sasuke?

Nah, saya salah lagi bikin kalimat ya? Padahal maksud saya di kalimat Sakura nggak pernah lihat foto Sasuke di rumah Itachi itu berarti parameternya hanya sejauh pandangan yang bisa ditangkap mata Sakura saat berkunjung ke sana. Jadi maksudnya nggak ada foto Sasuke yang misal tergantung di ruang keluarga yang biasanya menggantung foto keluarga, gitchuu~ kalau di kamar Sasuke dan di album foto mungkin ada foto Sasuke, tapi Sakura 'kan nggak masuk ke kamar Sasuke. :)) terus-terus kenapa nggak ada foto satu keluarga yang berisi ayah, ibu, dan anak di ruang keluarga itu akan dibahas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, meski saat ini terlihat seperti plot hole. penjelasannya bisa dimengerti nggak, dear? Kalau nggak, berarti saya gagal lagi. *pundung*

4. Ah, untuk alasan kenapa Mikoto nggak ngurusin bibit, bebet, dan bobot keluarga Uchiha, nanti akan sedikit dijelaskan alasannya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Tapi buat fyi aja yah, saya nggak bikin keluarga Uchiha itu keluarga yang dingin dan punya pride tinggi yang jatuhnya menjadi angkuh.

Piuh~ *ngelap keringet* XD

Nah, mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan jawaban-jawaban yang saya berikan bisa sedikit mengurangi ganjalan di hati para reader yang nggak puas gegara fanfic ini. :D

Sekali lagi, maap yah kalau penjelasan saya salah dan nggak nyambung. Saya memang payah kok dan belum nikah (apa hubungannya? XD) jadi maap kalau ada beberapa scene yang mungkin nggak sesuai, jadi review aja, tuangkan apa yang kalian pikirkan setelah membaca fanfic ini. :) *modus*

Saya senang lho, kalau pembaca kritis. Bisa jadi perbaikan dan kontrol diri buat saya. :) Meski frustrasi juga. :)) apa saya yang payah banget sampe reader nggak nangkep isi tulisan saya? *pundung* *dikepret*

Salam hangat,

Ay


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari cerita ini**.

.

Cerita ini adalah lanjutan dari Between karya Kira Desuke. Sangat disarankan untuk membaca terlebih dahulu fanfic tersebut sebelum membaca cerita ini meski bisa dibaca secara terpisah.

Selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehangat Mentari**

**Bagian ****Tiga**

**.**

.

Hari masih senja ketika Sakura duduk di teras belakang rumahnya. Sasuke sudah pulang dari kunjungan beberapa harinya. Yang Sakura dengar dari Itachi, sekarang Sasuke tinggal di rumah besar bersama dengan Mikoto. Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap menjalankan bisnisnya di Kiri dan sesekali bermalam di kota itu.

Sakura sedikit melamun. Hati yang sudah ditatanya sedemikian rapi kini mulai terusik semenjak kedatangan Sasuke dan kenyataan yang dibawanya, bahwa pria itu adalah adik kandung dari Itachi, suaminya. Mau tidak mau itu semua kini menjadi beban pikiran Sakura. Di satu sisi, Sakura tidak menampik bahwa sekuat apa pun dia mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sasuke membencinya, dia tidak bisa menghapus bayangan Sasuke.

Kalau benar Sasuke katakanlah membencinya, lalu mengapa pria itu mencumbunya tempo hari? Sakura masih bisa merasakan bagaimana kedua tangan kekar pria itu menekannya. Sakura bahkan masih ingat tatapan Sasuke yang begitu menginginkannya, membakar gairahnya, lalu sapuan kasar pria itu di bibirnya yang lama-lama berubah menjadi lembut dan begitu menghanyutkan. Dan parahnya, Sakura sadar, dia membalas serangan itu. Seolah kekangan yang sempat membelenggu mereka runtuh ketika kontak fisik di antara mereka mulai terjalin. Sakura mengerang frustrasi. Kenapa mencintai seseorang sebegitu menyakitkan ini?

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura terlonjak. Tampaknya acara melamunnya berlangsung sangat parah, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa Itachi sudah duduk di bangku kecil di sampingnya. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Itachi menatap Sakura lama. Tidak biasanya Sakura menyembunyikan suatu masalah pada dirinya. Mereka sudah saling mengenal cukup lama, bagi Itachi kejujuran dan keterbukaan adalah kunci utama hubungan mereka selama ini. Namun Itachi berusaha mengabaikan asumsi itu. Mungkin ada kalanya Sakura tidak ingin membagi apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Atau memang sesuatu yang kini dirasakan Sakura memanglah bukan apa-apa dan wanita itu tidak apa-apa, seperti katanya. Itachi pun memilih untuk memercayainya.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, ceritakanlah padaku kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu," dustanya. Sakura tidak ingin berdusta pada Itachi. Namun dia merasa belum siap jika harus menceritakan perihal Sasuke pada Itachi saat ini. Dia berjanji akan memberitahukan kejujuran mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke dulu pada Itachi, tapi bukan sekarang.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan tawaran ibu kemarin?"

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tawaran?"

"Ya, tawaran mengenai perayaan satu tahun usia Rei?"

"Oh."

Sakura ingat Itachi pernah mengatakan hal itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Mikoto pun sudah menghubunginya mengenai rencana perayaan satu tahun usia Rei yang akan diadakan di rumah besar. Namun saat itu Sakura belum memutuskan apakah dia menyetujui usulan tersebut. Ditambah dengan pikirannya yang belakangan ini terus memikirkan Sasuke, dia sedikit lupa dengan tawaran ibu mertuanya untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun Rei.

"Nah, bagaimana menurutmu?" sambung Itachi.

Sakura sedikit bimbang. Di satu sisi dia memang tidak begitu suka mengadakan sebuah perayaan, meski hanya sekadar pesta ulang tahun. Menurutnya hal itu hanyalah sebuah pemborosan, apalagi Rei masih belum mengerti arti dari perayaan itu sendiri. Hidup keras yang pernah dijalaninya dulu membuat Sakura lebih memerhatikan mana kegiatan yang perlu dilakukan atau yang tidak perlu. Ditambah lagi, jika ulang tahun Rei dipestakan, meski hanya dengan perayaan kecil-kecilan dengan hanya mengundang keluarga dan kerabat dekat, pastilah Sasuke akan menjadi salah satu tamu yang hadir. Apalagi pestanya direncanakan akan diadakan di rumah besar. Pikiran itu sama sekali tidak membantu Sakura. Meski dia sadar saat mengetahui Sasuke adalah adik kandung Itachi, maka intensitas pertemuan mereka akan semakin bertambah.

Mudah rasanya menolak usulan perayaan bagi ulang tahun Rei jika mempertimbangkan beberapa hal di atas. Namun tidak semudah seperti kelihatannya. Sakura pun harus memikirkan bagaimana perasaan ibu mertuanya. Mikoto pastilah menginginkan pesta ulang tahun Rei dilaksanakan. Apalagi Rei adalah cucu pertamanya. Mikoto pasti sudah menunggu-nunggu hari itu tiba. Sungguh Sakura tidak tega jika harus merusak asa sang ibu mertua hanya demi pemikiran sepihaknya semata. Maka dari itu Sakura memutuskan untuk menyetujui usulan Mikoto.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

"Nah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi mencari baju baru untuk Rei," kata Itachi. "Kau pun juga perlu sesekali memanjakan dirimu, Saki. Kulihat kau jarang sekali pergi berbelanja atau sekadar berjalan-jalan di mall."

Sakura mencubit lengan Itachi. "Kau 'kan tahu sendiri, aku tidak suka belanja. Menurutku itu adalah pemborosan. Lagi pula, bajuku masih banyak, tak perlu sampai membeli baju baru khusus untuk ulang tahun Rei. Kalau untuk Rei, mungkin aku akan membelikan beberapa potong baju baru. Baju-bajunya sekarang sudah mulai menyempit, padahal rasanya baru kemarin dia masih ada di sini." Sakura tertawa sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

Itachi tertawa pelan. "Bajunya tidak menyempit, Sakura. Rei-lah yang bertambah besar."

"Hehehe ... kau benar," tambah Sakura.

Sakura sudah memperkirakan bahwa dia pasti akan menghadapi cobaan besar pada saat ulang tahun Rei yaitu bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Namun dia tidak pernah memperkirakan bahwa cobaan itu datang lebih cepat. Tepat keesokan harinya, saat dia dan Rei sedang memilih baju di pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha.

Awalnya Sakura pergi bertiga, dengan Rei dan Itachi. Namun ternyata di kala Sakura sedang memilih baju untuknya sendiri, tentu saja setelah Itachi terus-terusan memaksanya bahwa sudah saatnya dia memanjakan dirinya sendiri, ada telepon dari kantor yang menyebabkan Itachi harus ke kantor saat itu juga.

"Sakura, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku tahu aku sedang cuti dan berjanji menemanimu dan Rei hari ini, tapi baru saja Kurenai meneleponku. Salah satu klien penting dari Indonesia, yang ingin membahas mengenai produk baru yang rencananya akan diekspor ke Indonesia, tiba-tiba saja datang ke kantor."

Itachi tampak akan terus menjelaskan jika saja tangan Sakura tidak menyentuh lembut pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu menjelaskan sedetil itu padaku." Sakura tertawa pelan. "Ke kantorlah. Aku dan Rei bisa pulang sendiri nanti naik taksi."

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan menelepon Hayate, biar nanti Hayate yang akan menjemputmu, sekaligus mengantar Chiyo-_baasan_ untuk menemanimu belanja."

"Astaga Itachi, aku bisa pulang naik taksi. Lagi pula, aku sudah mendapatkan baju untuk Rei. Paling-paling aku hanya tinggal mampir sebentar ke toko buku. Sudah lama aku tidak membaca buku."

Itachi menyeringai. "Kau belum membeli baju untuk dirimu sendiri, Saki. Jangan harap aku akan melupakan itu."

Sakura memasang wajah kesal. Jika sudah memiliki sebuah keinginan, Itachi paling keras kepala, meski hanya untuk hal kecil. "Baik-baik, aku akan mencari baju untukku sendiri, hm?"

"Nah, pastikan kau menjadi wanita paling cantik di hari ulang tahun Rei."

Sakura tertawa. Itachi memang paling bisa membuatnya melupakan kekesalannya. "Sudah-sudah, kaubilang ada klien penting. Segeralah kautemui klien itu."

"Baik, Nyonya." Itachi mengecup pipi montok Rei, sebelum beralih pada Sakura. "Aku pergi."

"Ya, hati-hati."

"Hn."

Sepeninggal Itachi, Sakura melihat-lihat beberapa baju yang sekiranya menarik hatinya. Belum sempat ditemukannya baju yang ingin dicobanya, sebuah suara dari arah belakang mengejutkannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini."

Sakura terperanjat. Dia memutar tubuhnya. Sasuke Uchiha menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah melihat Sakura sejak Sakura mencari baju anak-anak untuk Rei bersama Itachi. Namun saat itu, Sasuke hanya memerhatikan mereka dari jauh. Sasuke agak segan menyapa pasangan itu. Baru ketika dia melihat Itachi pergi menjauh, dorongan untuk menghampiri Sakura datang begitu kuat. Setelah menyelesaikan perdebatan dalam batinnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyapa wanita itu.

"Ya," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Meski kelihatannya mudah, saat ini jantung Sakura berdebar kencang. Bukan hanya karena dia tidak menduga bahwa akan bertemu dengan Sasuke secepat ini, tapi juga karena perasaan yang kini ada di hatinya begitu menyiksanya. Antara rindu sekaligus khawatir dengan keberadaan Sasuke di dekatnya.

Sakura bertindak seolah-olah mengabaikan kehadiran Sasuke. Sambil menggendong Rei, Sakura melihat-lihat gaun-gaun di sekelilingnya, sesekali menyentuh bahannya. Kali ini bukan karena tertarik, melainkan hanya sebagai cara untuk mengalihkan keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya. Karena pada kenyataannya, pikirannya bukan terfokus pada gaun-gaun itu, melainkan kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, ternyata memang tidak berubah, ya."

Sakura berusaha mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Selalu menyukai barang-barang mahal."

Namun kali ini perkataan Sasuke mengusiknya. Tanpa sadar dirinya kini sudah berbalik dan menatap tajam kedua mata Sasuke yang balik memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Lebih baik kau jaga cara bicaramu, Uchiha Sasuke," desis Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku."

"Sama seperti kau yang sama sekali tidak berhak menyuarakan semua pikiran jahatmu tentang diriku!"

Sakura berang. Sudah cukup dia bersabar selama ini. Hatinya sakit setiap kali nada hinaan terlontar dari perkataan Sasuke. Pria itu masih memandang rendah dirinya karena profesi yang dulu dijalaninya. Sakura tahu dia tidak akan merasa sesakit ini jika saja dia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun. Meski dia tahu perkataannya tadi cukup keterlaluan, tapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya. Sasuke lebih memilih mengangkat bahunya sebagai balasan. Dia menyentuh sebuah gaun berawarna peach yang tadi disentuh Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan padangannya pada gaun itu. Tadi saat menyentuhnya, dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa gaun itu begitu indah. Mata Sakura lalu beralih ke harga gaun itu. Tubuhnya merinding. Pantas saja tadi Sasuke menghinanya. Rupanya pria itu tidak melewatkan kesempatan sedikit pun untuk memojokkannya, pikir Sakura.

"Cobalah," anjur Sasuke. Nadanya sedikit melembut.

Sakura terkesiap. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Rei yang ada dalam gendongan Sakura. Dia mengusap lembut pipi tembil balita itu. Hati Sakura terenyuh melihatnya. Seolah menegaskan kembali perkataannya, Sasuke kembali bersuara, "Cobalah," katanya. "Jangan sampai hanya karena ucapanku barusan, kau tidak jadi membeli gaun itu."

Sakura membuang muka. Dia memilih tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Sakura malah berniat pergi dari hadapan pria itu secepatnya. Namun belum sempat niatnya terwujud, tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?"

"Bukan urusanmu dan bukan pula kewajibanku untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu," kata Sakura gusar.

"Kalau begitu cobalah," Sasuke terus bersikukuh.

"Aku tidak mau dan jangan memaksaku!"

Sasuke tampak akan kembali membantah perkataan Sakura, tapi segera ditahannya karena melihat seorang pramuniaga wanita menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong bungkuskan gaun itu," kata Sasuke.

"Baik." Pramuniaga itu melepas gaun dari gantungannya, akan tetapi gerakan itu terhenti setelah Sakura menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya.

"Tapi—"

"Kau belum mencobanya, nah, cobalah," potong Sasuke.

Sakura kesal bukan main. Tentu saja di bawah tatapan pramuniaga yang kini sedang menunggu keputusannya, dia tidak bisa membantah Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingin beradu pendapat yang malah akan menjadikannya pusat perhatian dan Sasuke memanfaatkannya.

"Biar aku yang menggendong Rei," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura mendesah pasrah. Sudah tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk menolak perkataan Sasuke. Apalagi sang pramuniaga tampak sangat berharap pada Sakura. Maka dengan setengah hati Sakura mengalihkan gendongan Rei pada Sasuke, lalu mengambil gaun yang diberikan oleh pramuniaga.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati Rei sudah ada di dalam gendongannya. Balita itu tampak senang saat Sasuke menggendongnya. Bibir mungilnya tanpa henti tersenyum, memamerkan gigi susunya yang sudah tumbuh. Sasuke yakin Sakura kesal setengah mati kepadanya, tapi dia tidak ingin ambil pusing.

Sementara itu Sakura sedang mencoba gaun yang tadi diperdebatkan olehnya dan Sasuke di salah satu kamar pas yang berada di area jual gaun itu. Gaun peach selutut itu tampak pas di tubuh Sakura. Potongannya sesuai dengan lekuk tubuh Sakura. Bagian lengan gaun itu hanya seperempat lengannya. Gaun itu berpotongan V pada lehernya membuat Sakura terlihat seronok, dan semakin menambah sisi feminimnya.

Sakura keluar dari kamar pas dan pandangan Sasuke langsung menyambutnya. Sasuke terperangah melihat penampilan Sakura. Sasuke tahu paras Sakura memang jelita, ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang langsing menunjang parasnya. Akan tetapi benar kata orang jika busana yang tepat bisa menambah kecantikan seorang wanita. Persis seperti apa yang kini ada di hadapan matanya sendiri.

"Wah, Anda cantik sekali! Gaun itu sangat cocok dipakai oleh Anda," kata pramuniaga yang berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Istri Anda benar-benar cantik, Tuan."

Wajah Sakura merona mendengar pujian pramuniaga itu. Terlebih lagi perkataannya yang mengira bahwa dia adalah istri dari Sasuke. Sakura hendak membantah, tapi Sasuke lebih dulu menyahuti perkataan pramuniaga itu.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku tolong bungkuskan gaun itu."

Sakura ingin menyuarakan penolakkannya, tapi dia tahu tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sasuke di tempat umum seperti ini. Maka dia memilih diam.

Sakura sudah mengganti gaun itu dengan gaun sederhana yang dipakainya dari rumah. Rei sudah berada dalam gendongannya; Sasuke sedang membayar gaun yang tadi dicoba Sakura. Sakura bersikeras ingin membayar gaun itu sendiri, tapi Sasuke memaksa untuk membelikannya. Dalihnya, itu adalah hadiah untuk 'kakak ipar'. Malas berdebat lebih lanjut dengan Sasuke, Sakura pun pasrah.

Sasuke memaksa untuk mengantar Sakura dan Rei pulang, tapi Sakura menolak. Dia berkata jujur, mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang menunggu jemputan Hayate. Awalnya Sasuke tidak percaya. Dia yakin itu hanyalah akal Sakura untuk menghindarinya. Maka dia menawarkan diri untuk menemani Sakura dan Rei selama mereka menunggu jemputan.

Sakura tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan Sasuke, tapi dia tahu tidak ada gunanya berdebat, toh pria itu pasti akan tetap memaksakan kehendaknya. Tak ingin ambil pusing, Sakura menyetujui usulan Sasuke, sambil memesan makan siang di salah satu restaurant di mall itu.

Makanan yang disajikan sudah habis, tapi Chiyo-_baasan_ dan Hayate belum juga sampai. Tadi Chiyoo-_baasan_ sempat menelepon ponsel Sakura, memberitahukan bahwa ada perbaikan jalan yang menyebabkan kemacetan panjang, sehingga menghambat kedatangan mereka. Sasuke masih menemani Sakura dan Rei.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Hanya kadang Sakura menimpali celotehan Rei dengan senyuman dan kata-kata hiburan. Sasuke sendiri merasa nyaman dengan keadaan saat ini: memandang interaksi alami ibu-anak yang terjalin antara Sakura dan Rei. Hatinya terasa hangat, meski dia yakin Sakura gusar dengan keberadaannya di sini.

"Sasuke-kun."

Secara serempak baik Sakura maupun Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang perempuan cantik yang masih muda berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Perempuan itu memperpendek jarak antara mereka, lebih tepatnya menuju tempat Sasuke.

"Apa kabar? Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah pulang ke sini? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan kembali bertemu dengan Shion di keadaan seperti ini. Shion adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah diakuinya sebagai kekasihnya. Sudah lama sekali. Saat mereka masih remaja. Bahkan sekarang pun Sasuke sudah tidak mengingat dengan jelas apa yang menyebabkan dia dulu menjalin kasih dengan perempuan itu. Shion memang manis dan cantik. Apalagi tutur kata perempuan itu sangat lembut dan sopan. Mungkin itulah yang dulu menyebabkan Sasuke tertarik padanya.

"Aku belum lama kembali ke sini. Maaf, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengontakmu."

Shion tertawa lembut. "Kau kan tahu, aku tidak pernah mengganti nomor ponselku. Nomor ponselku masih sama dengan nomor yang terakhir kali kau menghubungiku dulu," katanya penuh arti. "Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura, Sasuke mempersilakan Shion duduk di kursi di sebelahnya. Sakura merasa kesal. Meski dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa sekesal ini.

Sakura rasanya mengenal perempuan ini. Dia pernah bertemu dengannya satu kali saat sedang mengunjungi Mikoto. Tampaknya perempuan itu begitu akrab dengan Sasuke. Bahkan cara bicara Sasuke yang terkesan selalu datar terhadap perempuan, kini lebih terasa hangat saat berbicara dengan perempuan ini.

"Kau Sakura-_san_, 'kan? Istri Itachi-_nii_?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai pembenaran.

"Aku Shion. Senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu muka secara langsung dan dekat seperti ini denganmu. Dari dulu aku penasaran siapa wanita yang berhasil menaklukan hati Itachi-_nii_. Ternyata memang sangat cantik dan manis ya," kata Shion diakhiri dengan tawa kecil yang sopan.

Sakura serbasalah, entah kenapa pujian dari Shion bukannya menyebabkan hatinya senang, malah membuatnya gusar. Entah karena apa? Mungkin karena Shion begitu menarik, alami, dan sanggup membuat pria mana pun berpikir dua kali untuk menolaknya ketika dia berkata dan tertawa. Sakura memilih hanya tersenyum sopan sebagai balasannya.

"Oh iya, Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana kabar perusahaanmu? Kudengar semakin maju saja ya. Ah, tahu begitu, dulu aku ikut ambil bagian saat kau mengajakku bergabung dengan perusahaanmu saat baru berdiri."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Salahmu sendiri dulu tidak percaya bahwa usahaku bisa maju." Ada sedikit nada bangga terdengar dari perkataan Sasuke.

Shion tersenyum masam. "Habis kupikir dulu kau bertindak ceroboh dengan mendirikan perusahaan baru di tengah krisis seperti itu."

"Nyatanya kau salah 'kan?"

"_Ha'i, ha'i_, kau selalu benar," tukas Shion.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil menanggapinya; Sakura membuang muka. Sakura merasa seperti obat nyamuk di antara Sasuke dan Shion. Mereka membahas hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. Memang samar-samar Sakura bisa menangkap inti pembicaraan mereka seputar awal mula usaha yang dirintis Sasuke. Namun pembicaraan mereka jelas-jelas merujuk pada kenangan mereka sewaktu dulu, dimana Sakura tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

Apalagi secara tersirat Shion mengatakan bahwa dulu Sasuke pernah mengajaknya bergabung di perusahaan Sasuke. Pastilah Shion merupakan gadis yang cerdas. Bukan hanya fisiknya yang rupawan, tampaknya otak gadis itu pun cemerlang. Entah kenapa hal itu justru membuat Sakura dilanda perasaan cemburu. Hubungan Sasuke dan Shion jelas cukup dekat, dilihat dari tak canggungnya komunikasi mereka meski sudah lama tidak bertemu. Meski sangat tidak beralasan, Sakura benar-benar cemburu pada kedekatan keduanya.

_Apa sih yang aku pikirkan!_

"Sakura-_san_, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah?" Sakura tampaknya sudah melamun cukup banyak. "Maaf, bisa kauulangi, aku sedikit melamun tadi." Sakura merasa malu. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Anehnya tatapan Sasuke sedikit menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Shion tersenyum ramah. "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin kau kelelahan," katanya. "Aku tadi bertanya-tanya, sebelum menikah dengan Itachi-_nii_, Sakura-_san_ berprofesi sebagai apa?"

Sekarang Sakura tahu kenapa Sasuke menatapnya dengan sorot khawatir. Diam-diam terselip rasa hangat di hatinya melihat kepedulian Sasuke padanya. Sekarang apa yang harus dia katakan? Mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita panggilan sebelum menikah dengan Itachi? Itu sama saja mempermalukan Itachi. Dan hal itu adalah hal pertama yang paling tidak ingin dilakukan Sakura.

"Aku hanya pegawai rendahan sebelum menikah dengan Itachi," jawab Sakura dengan tenang.

Sasuke bernapas lega. Dia mengalihkan kelegaannya dengan mengaduk-aduk isi minumannya dengan sedotan.

"Ah, Sakura-_san_ pasti merendah." Shion memberikan senyuman kecil. "Aku tahu Itachi-_nii_ tidak akan sembarangan mengambil istri. Sakura-_san_ pastilah wanita istimewa bagi Itachi-_nii_," pujinya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai responsnya, meski hatinya sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Shion. Shion memang terkesan memujinya, tapi Sakura tidak suka. Meski dia sedikit khawatir karena rasa tidak sukanya bukan dari ketertarikan Shion pada hubungannya dengan Itachi, melainkan karena kedekatan gadis itu dengan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian Chiyo-_baasan_ muncul bersama dengan Hayate. Maka Sakura pun undur diri, sembari menggendong Rei. Sasuke tidak ikut pergi saat Sakura pamit. Dia memilih tinggal dengan Shion. Hal itu membuat dada Sakura terasa sesak. Padahal dia tahu perasaan ini sama sekali bukan pada tempatnya.

.

.

Bersambung...

Nah, pertama-tama terima kasih banget udah mau baca sampai akhir. Saya tahu saya keterlaluan baru ngelanjutin fic ini. Apalagi dengan materi yang pendek. Kesibukan saya di real life butuh prioritas banget. Maaf. Saya usahakan akan terus melanjutkan fic ini.

Salam hangat,

Ay


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari cerita ini**.

.

Cerita ini adalah lanjutan dari Between karya Kira Desuke. Sangat disarankan untuk membaca terlebih dahulu fanfic tersebut sebelum membaca cerita ini meski bisa dibaca secara terpisah.

* * *

**Sehangat Mentari**

**Bagian ****Empat**

* * *

Mikoto sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menyambut pesta ulang tahun pertama cucunya. Ruang tengah rumahnya sudah disulap menjadi tempat pesta ulang tahun untuk Rei. Beberapa balon ditambatkan di setiap sudut atas ruangan, yang disambung dengan hiasan pita-pita berwarna merah, kuning, dan hijau, menghubungkan balon-balon yang diletakkan di setiap sudutnya. Sebuah kue ulang tahun bergambar siput lucu berwarna merah muda yang dihiasi _topping_ dengan tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Rei-_kun_' sudah tersedia.

Mikoto sangat bahagia. Rei adalah cucu pertamanya, dia sangat bersyukur masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan menjadi seorang nenek. Awalnya dia sempat ragu saat pertama kali Itachi meminta izinnya untuk meminang Sakura. Mikoto tak pernah sekali pun mendengar Itachi bercerita tentang wanita, maka ketika permintaan izin Itachi tiba di telinganya, dia sungguh terkejut. Bahkan Mikoto langsung ragu apakah benar jika dia mengizinkan Itachi menikah dengan Sakura, wanita yang baru beberapa minggu dikenalkan kepadanya?

Namun rasanya semua itu terbayar ketika melihat Itachi yang kini hidup berbahagia dengan Sakura dan Rei, putra kecil mereka. Mikoto selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk anak-anaknya. Maka dirinya begitu bersyukur melihat kebahagiaan yang dicapai Itachi. Salah satu anaknya telah memiliki kehidupan yang berbahagia, tinggal si bungsu yang Mikoto harap akan segera menyusul Itachi.

Sakura merenung. Dia sama sekali tidak lupa ini hari apa. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Rei. Usia Rei genap menjadi satu tahun hari ini. Sakura sudah menyetujui rencana Mikoto untuk merayakan ulang tahun Rei di rumah besar Uchiha. Sejak kemarin dia, Itachi, Rei, dan Chiyo sudah menginap di rumah besar.

Sakura belum merias diri. Sejak pagi dia sudah turun ke dapur, membantu juru masak yang disewa Mikoto untuk menyiapkan hidangan dalam pesta ulang tahun Rei. Mikoto sendiri tidak lepas tangan begitu saja. Dia juga ikut menyibukkan dirinya di dapur, memasak hidangan kesukaan Itachi dan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai seorang ibu, Mikoto tetap merasa ingin memanjakan kedua anaknya meski kedua anaknya telah dewasa.

"Sakura, ayo sebutkan makanan kesukaanmu, nanti Ibu buatkan."

Sakura bergeming, tapi kemudian tersenyum lembut. Setelah sekian lama hanya merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu dari Tsunade, kini dia mendapatkan lagi kasih sayang itu. Meski pertanyaan Mikoto sangat sederhana, tapi itu berarti banyak baginya. "Aku pemakan segala macam makanan, Bu."

"Ayolah, kau 'kan anak ibu juga. Biarkan ibu memasak makanan kesukaanmu hari ini."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kita memasak tempura? Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memakan tempura hari ini."

Mikoto ikut tertawa, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Boleh," katanya. Lalu mimik wajah wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik itu menjadi sedikit menggoda Sakura. "Tapi ada apa tiba-tiba ingin makan tempura? Apakah sudah ada calon adik untuk Rei-kun?"

Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat saat mendengar godaan dari ibu mertuanya. Dia terkejut, tapi segera memulihkan keterkejutannya. "Ibu," kata Sakura. "Rei-_kun_ bahkan baru berusia satu tahun."

Mikoto tersenyum memaklumi. "Maaf ya, ibu hanya sudah tidak sabar ingin mempunyai cucu lagi," kata Mikoto. "Ibu jadi ingat Sasuke. Oh iya, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, 'kan, Sakura?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dalam bisu.

"Entah kapan Sasuke bisa pulang membawa seorang wanita yang akan dikenalkannya sebagai calon istrinya padaku." Mikoto lalu mengenang saat Itachi pertama kali membawa Sakura ke rumah dan mengenalkannya sebagai wanita pilihannya. "Ibu jadi ingat masa-masa dulu sewaktu Itachi pertama kali membawamu ke sini."

Sakura tidak lagi menyimak perkataan Mikoto karena kini hatinya diselimuti pertanyaan. Sanggupkah dia jika melihat Sasuke menggandeng seorang wanita yang akan dikenalkannya kepada seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha sebagai calon pendampingnya kelak? Mengapa hatinya terasa tercabik jika membayangkan hal itu?

Tepukan seseorang mengalihkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "Kenapa melamun?"

Sakura sedikit terperanjat melihat Itachi yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya. Mikoto pun kini menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang?" Mikoto menyentuh pelan lengan Sakura.

Sakura merasa malu. Bisa-bisanya dia melamunkan Sasuke di depan suami dan ibu mertuanya sendiri. "Maaf, aku ... aku hanya sedikit pusing," dusta Sakura. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa atas lamunannya tadi.

"Istirahatlah dulu di kamarmu," kata Mikoto.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Bu."

Itachi meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Sakura dengan lembut. "Istirahatlah. Ayo, kuantar ke kamar."

"Tidak. Lagi pula aku ingin memasak tempura bersama ibu dulu."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa, biar aku saja yang memasakkan tempura untukmu."

"Tapi..." Perkataan Sakura terpotong ketika melihat tatapan mata Mikoto yang melembut, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah," kata Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sakura dan Itachi kembali ke kamar. Sakura duduk di tepi tempat tidur, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur. Dia ingin merilekskan sejenak tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa penat, tapi dia tahu kepenatan ini bukan disebabkan dari kegiatannya belakangan ini. Melainkan lebih kepada suasana hatinya yang masih dibayangi oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, sepertinya kau benar-benar butuh istirahat."

Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Tatapan lembut, sedikit menaruh khawatir, dari Itachi menyambutnya. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya. Dia tidak ingin merusak hari ini hanya karena termakan emosi hatinya. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Rei yang pertama. Meski Sakura tidak begitu menyukai perayaan, tapi Rei tetaplah buah hatinya yang dicintainya setulus hati. Dia tidak ingin merusak hari bahagianya dengan bayang-bayang Sasuke. Meski lelaki itu adalah ayah biologis dari buah hatinya.

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura pura-pura memasang wajah kesal. "Memangnya aku kelihatan payah, ya?"

Itachi tertawa. "Baik, baik. Kau kelihatan cantik dan segar sekali saat ini."

Sakura mendengus kecil. "Itu namanya berbohong."

Itachi tersenyum kecil, ikut duduk di dekat Sakura. Dia menyentuh pelan lengan Sakura. "Kalau begitu bersiaplah. Berias diri yang cantik, ya. Biar semua orang tahu istriku ini paling cantik di dunia."

Sakura menimpuk punggung Itachi dengan bantal. Itachi hanya terkekeh-kekeh, sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura di kamar.

Sakura lalu bangkit dari duduknya, beralih ke boks Rei. Balita itu tampak tidur dengan pulas. Semalam Rei tetap terjaga sampai pukul tiga pagi, membuat Sakura sedikit kelelahan karena dia belum beristirahat sama sekali. Dia hanya tidur tiga jam malam ini. Namun melihat tenang dan damainya Rei yang terlelap dalam tidurnya, membuat kelelahan Sakura seakan sirna begitu saja. Sakura menyentuh lembut pipi Rei dengan jarinya.

"Rei-_kun_ sudah semakin besar."

Tiba-tiba terlihat pergerakan dari jari-jari mungil Rei, sebelum balita itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Kedua bola mata kecil itu akhirnya terbuka sempurna, lalu seulas senyum yang menggemaskan muncul ke permukaan.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Asyik, jagoan ibu sudah bangun. Mau jalan-jalan atau minum susu?"

Rei yang seolah mengerti maksud perkataan ibunya, menggerak-gerakkan bokongnya, minta diangkat dari boksnya. Sakura yang geli melihat tingkah Rei, akhirnya menggangkatnya dan membawanya dalam pelukannya.

"Uhhh... Mau apa, hayo? Mau minum susu, ya?"

Rei menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, seperti menyetujui usulan Sakura. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Dia lalu mencium pipi montok Rei dengan gemas. Sakura lalu membawa Rei ke tempat tidur. Memosisikan Rei agar nyaman saat menyusu.

Begitu mendapatkan puting payudara Sakura, Rei langsung menyusu dengan lahap. Sakura memandang Rei dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang ibu. Dia mengusap-usap rambut Rei dengan lembut. "Rei haus, ya? Minum susunya yang banyak ya, biar cepat tumuh besar, lalu menjadi kebanggaan ibu."

Sakura bersyukur. Meski masa lalunya cukup kelam, tapi Tuhan memberikan sesuatu yang indah di masa depannya. Kini dia memiliki Rei, buah hati yang dicintainya. Dia juga memiliki Itachi, suami, sahabat, sekaligus kakak lelaki yang disayanginya. Dia juga punya Mikoto dan Tsunade, dua orang wanita yang dianggapnya sebagai ibunya. Namun dia tetap tidak bisa memiliki cintanya ... Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh memikirkan Sasuke. Tidak sepantasnya dia memikirkan hal itu. Sakura merasa dia harus tahu diri. Ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia tidak boleh meminta lebih. Apalagi kini Itachi adalah suaminya. Meski pernikahan mereka semata-mata hanya untuk memberi kepastian status Rei di mata hukum, tapi pernikahan tetaplah sebuah pernikahan yang suci dan sakral. Tidak sepantasnya dia merusak pernikahannya, sekalipun Itachi mengatakan bahwa dia boleh melepaskan diri dari ikatan ini jika bertemu dengan lelaki yang dicintainya.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang dicintainya adalah adik dari suaminya membuatnya sadar bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cintanya. Tidak untuk di masa lalu atau di masa kini.

"Perjalanan ke sini membuatku-"

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Suara itu... Sakura refleks memutar kepalanya. Kedua matanya membelalak ketika melihat siapa lelaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Lelaki yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Maaf, aku salah kamar."

Sasuke itu berniat pergi dari tempatnya, tapi langkah tertahan ketika mendengar suara celotehan khas bayi.

"Papapapapa..."

Rei mungkin merasa terusik saat Sakura dengan refleks memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu. Hal itu membuat Rei ikut mengalihkan atensinya ke arah pintu, melepas kontaknya pada payudara Sakura. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka balita itu tertawa, sambil berceloteh riang menatap Sasuke di depan pintu.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap lembut ke arah balita yang kini bergerak-gerak dalam dekapan Sakura.

"Papapapa..."

"Rei, ssttt, ayo kita minum susu lagi, atau kita mau jalan-jalan." Sakura sudah merapikan dua kancing teratas bajunya, dia gelisah. Dia tidak ingin Rei menarik perhatian Sasuke. Namun Rei seolah tidak memedulikannya. Balita itu terus berontak, berusaha keluar dari dekapan Sakura, dan mencoba meraih lelaki itu.

Bukannya menghindar, Sasuke kini mendekatkan dirinya pada posisi Rei. "Anak pintar," katanya. "Coba katakan lagi."

Rei sangat senang ketika mendapat respons dari Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak ke sana ke mari, mencoba menggapai wajah Sasuke. Sedangkan tubuhnya masih berusaha keluar dari dekapan Sakura. "Papapapa...," ulang Rei.

Perasaan hangat yang asing menjalari tubuh Sasuke saat Rei mengatakan hal itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menenangkan hatinya, membuatnya damai, ketika mendengar celotehan Rei.

"Sakura, aku ingin menggendong Rei."

Permintaan yang diucapkan Sasuke menimbulkan perdebatan yang sengit di hati Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan sosok Sasuke jika ikatan di antara mereka terasa begitu kuat? Apalagi ikatan antara Sasuke dan Rei. Sakura merasa terjebak di tengah-tengah, antara ingin mengakui semuanya kepada Sasuke atau...

"Papapapa..."

Pertahanan Sakura runtuh. Dia melonggarkan dekapannya pada tubuh Rei, menyerahkan Rei pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sibuk dengan Rei dalam gendongannya, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Wanita itu menyembunyikan sebutir air mata yang lolos, jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau pergi," kata Sakura. Suaranya terdengar serak dan parau.

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon," ucap Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin Itachi salah paham melihat keberadaanmu di sini."

Perkataan Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke pada posisi mereka sekarang. Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Kini dia berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Kedua mata Sasuke menyusuri wajah Sakura yang tampak letih. Meski diliputi keletihan, wajah itu tetaplah wajah yang sama. Wajah yang membuat malam-malam Sasuke selama dua tahun ini diliputi kegundahan.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Dia berkata tanpa memandang mata Sasuke. "Berikan Rei padaku."

Sasuke menuruti perkataan Sakura. Dia mengembalikan Rei pada Sakura. Rei tampak senang dalam gendongan Sasuke, tapi balita itu juga senang saat kembali pada dekapan ibunya. Sakura yang tidak ingin berlama-lama berhadapan dengan Sasuke, sesegera mungkin membawa Rei menjauh, membaringkan balita itu dalam boksnya. Baru saja Sakura melakukan hal itu, sebuah suara memaksanya untuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sakura memasang wajah datar. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau menangis?"

Sakura memicingkan kedua matanya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan Sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Apa interaksiku dengan Rei begitu menyakitimu? Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya," suara Sakura seakan menghilang saat melanjutkan, "kenapa kau membenciku?"

Sasuke tertegun; Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ujung kukunya beradu dengan telapan tangannya, menahan emosi yang kini menguasai hatinya. Jika saja Sasuke tidak membencinya, bisakah mereka bersatu?

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh arti. Ya, pertanyaan Sakura melecut hatinya. Dialah yang patut dipersalahkan di sini. Kenapa dia membenci Sakura? Apakah karena wanita itu adalah seorang pelacur? Atau karena dia benci mengakui kalau dirinya sama seperti ayah kandungnya yang mencintai seorang pelacur?

Tanpa diduga Sasuke mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Sakura. Meski jejak itu tak kelihatan, tapi Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Lalu hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Sasuke menghela Sakura ke dalam dekapannya dan mencium wanita itu tepat di bibirnya.

Ciuman kali ini bukan ciuman penuh gairah dan amarah seperti ciuman mereka tempo hari. Ciuman ini lebih kepada manifestasi dari keputusasaan Sasuke. Kenapa dia bisa mencintai wanita itu begitu dalam? Kenapa dia tetap menginginkan Sakura meski dia tahu bahwa Sakura sudah menjadi istri dari Itachi, kakak kandungnya sendiri? Demi Tuhan, dia mencintai wanita ini, dia menginginkan wanita ini. Kenapa semua ini menjadi begitu sulit?

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Dia ingin melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, tapi tubuhnya menolak. Dia tahu dia mencintai lelaki yang kini menciumnya dengan putus asa. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa ciuman Sasuke kali ini bukan untuk merendahkannya. Bolehkah dia merasa ada sedikit harapan bahwa Sasuke juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Semuanya terasa gelap sekaligus menjanjikan. Sakura menutup kedua matanya, tubuhnya bergetar, sebelum menyerah pada hatinya. Dia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke dan membalas ciuman lelaki itu.

Apa yang dilakukan Sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sasuke menggeram kecil. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Hasratnya kepada Sakura tidak pernah padam sejak malam pertama mereka berjumpa. Dia mencintai wanita itu. Harapannya tumbuh ketika Sakura merespons ciumannya.

Namun seperti datangnya, harapan itu pun pupus sedemikian cepatnya ketika suara pintu yang dibuka disusul sebuah suara terdengar.

"Ka-kalian..."

* * *

Bersambung...

Nah, pertama-tama terima kasih banget udah mau baca sampai akhir. Saya tahu saya keterlaluan karena beberapa bulan tidak melanjutkan cerita ini. :( maaf. Semoga entrian sedikit ini bisa diterima. Saya usahakan akan membalas review via pm.

Ps: doakan sidang saya ya, :)

Salam hangat,

Ay


End file.
